


The Fifty Times Liam Dunbar Had Sex

by leonheart2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape!, Rape/Non-con Elements, seriously, this entire fanfic is rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rapes Liam, because he's in love with Scott. Updated daily, I promise. (Daily is a promise I have realised I am unable to keep. To ensure the highest possible quality for this work, I have decided to update this work as often as is possible, just not daily. Thank you for your understanding and continued support.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

Day 1: Friday  
The Beginning  
Liam gasped as he was dragged into the locker room. He was smashed up against the wall, and was immediately kissed into silence as he started to protest.  
“Shut up.” Stiles growled. “You don’t tell anyone about this.” Stiles bit Liam’s bottom lip savagely, breaking the skin. He unfastened Liam’s belt and pulled down his pants, following with his own. Stiles used his fingers to open Liam up briefly before pushing into him. He thrust into Liam savagely about twenty times before cumming, moaning Scott’s name. “Remember. You don’t tell anyone about this.”  
Stiles waited for a sign from Liam, and snapped at him when he didn’t get a response. “Liam! Do you understand?”  
Liam dully nodded. Stiles huffed and left. Liam stood there, shell shocked. _I just got raped by Stiles, who called out Scott’s name as he came._ Liam grew more and more confused as he followed that train of thought. It was horrifying to think he’d just been raped, but it worried him even more that it was Stiles who had done it. The last part of that thought was just shocking.  
Liam went about the rest of his day in almost complete silence, avoiding everybody.


	2. The Lacrosse Incident

Day 4: Monday  
The Lacrosse Incident  
Stiles dragged Liam off of the field in the middle of practice and shoved him against a row of lockers.  
“God, you looked so hot out there, Scott. All sweaty. I would have loved to see you shirtless. You make me so hard. I’m seriously fucked.”  
_**I’m** seriously fucked._ Liam thought as Stiles pushed into his ring of muscles. Stiles pushed Liam harder against the wall, moaning. “Oh, Scott. Scott. Fuck, Scott. Mm.”  
Stiles crashed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Liam’s mouth. Stiles bit Liam’s lip as he came, and Liam whimpered a little as Stiles sucked the blood away. Liam shivered as he came too, because even though he was being raped, this felt _good_.  
Stiles left him with another warning. “You tell no one.” Liam numbly nodded, still reeling from the fast, heated contact. He stumbled, pulling his pants up and slightly limping back onto the field. He sat out the rest of the game, saying he’d lightly strained his ankle, insisting that it wasn’t anything serious, and that he just needed to rest it for a bit.


	3. Oral Sex

Day 7: Thursday  
Oral Sex  
Liam had a free period and was walking to the library in order to study when he was pulled aside by Stiles. Stiles wasted no time, grabbing Liam’s shoulders, forcing him to the ground. “Open your mouth, Scott. I want you to swallow my cock, and I want to see you do it.”  
Liam obliged, genuinely afraid of what Stiles would do if he didn’t. Liam almost gagged when Stiles’ cock hit the back of his throat. He held himself together, though. He held himself as still as he could as Stiles thrust into him. Liam felt really abused when Stiles came deep down his throat. Stiles pulled out, holding Liam’s mouth closed, forcing him to swallow.  
“Oh, you did so good, Scott. I bet you liked that, didn’t you? Well, I promise I’ll be back tomorrow. I want you already here, and you’ll be in big trouble if you haven’t stretched yourself, ‘cause I’m gonna fuck you raw, Scotty. Be here, in this classroom after school.”  
Liam was confused at the swirl of emotions in the pit of his stomach. While being fucked into the floor was an exciting thought, he wasn’t sure it was Stiles he wanted to do it. _Then who **would** I want to do it?_ Liam thought. He shook his head. He knew he would do it in any case, because he was afraid of Stiles. He knew he probably shouldn’t be, because he was a werewolf, but he couldn’t really help it.  
He knew of what Stiles had done while possessed, and he also knew that Stiles had seen some pretty gruesome stuff. Liam knew Stiles was capable of making his life pure hell, so he would do what he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are longer chapters coming soon, don't worry, but I just needed to set things up.


	4. Do As You're Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's really conflicted about whether he should tell someone or not.

Day 8: Friday  
Do As You’re Told  
Liam was at home. He’d just woken up, even though he’d almost not slept at all. He was stressing about the bezerkers, and he was also bust thinking about how he was going to deal with Stiles. He supposed he could use his werewolf strength to force Stiles to stop, but he really didn’t know.  
After a long time, Liam decided to call Mason.  
“Hey, dude. What’s up?”  
Liam took a deep breath, shaking a little bit. Stiles had said he shouldn’t tell anyone, but he had to, didn’t he? “I need to tell you about something. Can you swing by before school?”  
“Okay…”

Liam was startled by the knock on his door, even though he was expecting it.  
“Mason. Hey.”  
Mason embraced Liam, looking a little worried. “Hey. Are you okay?”  
Liam took a shaky breath. “Yeah, I just um…actually, no. No, I’m not. I…last Friday, something I never expected to happen happened.” Liam frowned and was silent for a while. “I…you know Stiles?”  
“Yeah?” Mason was looking more and more concerned.  
 _Am I doing this? Yeah, yeah, I am._ “I um…he…uh…”  
“Did you have sex?” Mason interrupted, and Liam almost sobbed with relief.  
“Kind of. He dragged me into the locker room, and he…we had sex, but he…he called out Scott’s name. I…it’s happened two times since, and I really don’t know what to do.” Liam felt very relieved as soon as he said it. Mason’s eyes widened.  
“He _raped_ you, and you’ve let him do it another two times! Why didn’t you tell me before? Liam, this is serious.”

Liam was startled awake by his alarm clock. Liam took a shuddering breath, contemplating doing as he was told. He took a shower, washing away the sweat from the previous night. His mind was plagued by thoughts of Stiles. He thought about what Stiles would do if he didn’t do as he asked.  
By the time his shower was over, Liam was almost having a panic attack. With shaking fingers, he dried himself and reached for his moisturiser. His vision grew blurry. He dropped the bottle, the thump snapping him back to reality. He took a deep breath, squeezing some out onto his fingers. He rubbed them together, staring at them. He took another deep breath, steadying himself.  
His chest was heaving as he reached behind himself and slipped one finger into himself. He hissed, quickly pulling the finger out again. He looked at his fingers, tears splashing against his palm.  
 _Why the hell am I doing this?_  
He got up and washed his hand in the sink. He sank to the floor, the cold tiles a shock on his warm skin. He inhaled sharply, lowering his whole body to lie on the tiles.  
Images and words flashed in his mind, and he kept breathing harder and harder. He should tell someone. He should tell Scott. Liam whimpered, his mind flashing to Stiles, his hands, his warning. You tell no one. He’d agreed. He’d promised he wouldn’t. He couldn’t betray Stiles’ trust like that. _Even after everything he’s done to you?  
But I liked it.  
He still raped you.  
Is it rape if I want it to happen?_  
The other voice was suddenly silent. Liam sighed, coating his fingers again in moisturiser. “I want this.” Liam whispered, re-entering himself. He’d returned to his hands and knees, fucking himself open on his fingers. Liam closed his eyes, seeing and thinking about nothing. He couldn’t think about anything, for fear of falling into insanity.

Stiles kicked the door closed as he kissed Liam feverishly. “Oh, Scott, I wanted to do this all day, baby. Did you feel the same?”  
Liam was silent.  
“Never mind, Scott, I’ll have you wanting me constantly, like I want you. Did you do as you were told?”  
Liam nodded.  
“Good. Show me.” Liam turned around and took his pants down, showing Stiles his hole. He’d completely blanked his mind, letting his body receive pleasure without having an existential crisis.  
Stiles moaned at the slickness. “Oh, Scott, this is so good. You’ve been such a good boy. You deserve a reward.” Stiles pushed into Liam slowly. Stiles moaned again. “Mm, Scott, this is so good. I’m gonna make good on my promise, baby.”  
And indeed he did. He started pounding into the younger boy, reminding him how small he was. Liam had completely turned himself off for this. A flash of a thought make Liam stifle a whimper. _What if I fight back, and instead of me, Stiles rapes Scott?_ The thought hit hard and fast, and made all of the possible protests melt to water in his mind.  
Liam was starting to feel a bit of pain, but he pushed it away. “I’m not coming until you do, Scott. That’s your reward; you get to come first, babe. So, do you need me to touch you?”  
Liam nodded numbly. He was considering setting it as his default reaction. What did it matter how he felt, anyway, when this felt so good, and Scott could think it felt bad? _You wanted this._ Liam reminded himself. So Liam took it.   
Liam whined as Stiles reached around and started to stroke his cock in long, slow strokes. It didn’t take long for him to cum, and as soon as he did, Stiles followed.  
“That was good, Scott. You did just as you were told. You’re such a good boy. If you keep being a good boy, I might even give you some on the weekend. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Liam was barely aware of what was going on. He nodded, because he felt that’s what Stiles wanted.  
When Stiles left, he pulled his clothes on and left before anyone could see him.


	5. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants to get off, but is stuck in traffic

Day 10: Sunday  
Sexting  
Liam looked at the message he’d received from Stiles and felt just a little bit sick. _I’m coming over in half an hour, be ready._ Liam shuddered as he remembered the last time, but he also remembered the time it had felt good, and the fact that he was protecting Scott. So he braced himself for the abuse to come and slid his fingers into his hole. He groaned a bit at the stretch.  
He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and pulled his fingers out; his door didn’t have a lock, and if his parents found him like this, he’d be in trouble. The footsteps passed by his door, and he was about to start again when his phone buzzed.  
 _Caught in traffic, and just remembered I’ll be seeing Malia later today. She’ll smell you on me. Have to sext instead. Did you start fingering yourself?_  
Liam sighed in relief. _Yeah  
Good, tell me how it felt  
Felt so good, Stiles, thought about you in me instead of my fingers  
Keep going  
Thought about you calling my name, like you did Friday  
Mm  
Kept thinking about how sweet it would be to have your mouth around me  
Wanna fuck you so much  
Want you to fuck me so much, Stiles  
Yeah?  
Yeah, make you cum, coat my insides with your seed  
So close, you?  
Yeah, almost done. Thinking about your lips, how good they feel, how nice they are to kiss, want you here so bad baby  
I came. You’re good at this._  
Liam’s phone was silent for the rest of the day, and even though they hadn’t touched, Liam still felt really abused.


	6. Getting Physical

Day 13: Wednesday  
Getting Physical  
Stiles dragged Liam out of gym, into the locker room.  
“Sorry. I need to talk to him for a minute.”  
“You been thinking about me? You been thinking about me fucking you?”  
Liam nodded.  
“Well, be prepared to get these fantasies to become reality?”  
Liam leaned back into Stiles’ touch. Stiles was behind Liam, holding him close to his chest.  
“What do you want me to do to you, Scott?”  
“I want you to fuck me, so bad Stiles.” Liam didn’t mean the words, but he said them as if he were honest. He didn’t want Stiles to go after Scott. And so Stiles fucked him. He did it brutally hard and fast. He bit and kissed the back of Liam’s neck.  
Liam was left alone again, and he started to cry. Tears slipped down his cheeks, running down to his neck. He wiped them away and went back out to finish his class.


	7. Sexual Fantasies

Day 19: Tuesday  
Sexual Fantasies  
Liam was dragged into the locker room and was forced against the lockers. Stiles roughly pulled his pants down and kissed Liam’s earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. Stiles turned Liam around and sank to his knees. Stiles wrapped his lips around Liam’s cock. Liam reached out with his mind, trying to think about something, anything else.  
Suddenly, Liam’s mind was filled with images of Brett. He gasped and looked down and saw Brett’s face looking back up at him. Liam moaned; he’d never thought of Brett in this way before, but now he was finding it really, really arousing, even if Brett wasn’t _actually_ here.  
Stiles picked up on his arousal. “Oh, you like this, baby? Well, don’t get too used to it. I’m only doing this because it’s your birthday Scott.”  
Stiles’ voice broke his fantasy, and Liam scrabbled to get it back. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the lockers. Stiles was again replaced with the image of Brett. Liam felt a little guilty about sinking so wilfully into his fantasy, but at this point, he needed it to keep sane.  
Stiles could tell that Liam was close, so he finished him off with his hand, coming right after him. “Mm. That was good today, Scotty. If you enjoyed it so much, maybe tomorrow, you’ll return the favour.” Liam internally groaned, but he felt at least a little shielded by his new fantasy.


	8. Falling Apart

Day 20: Wednesday  
Falling Apart   
While Liam was building up a fantasy, Stiles’ was falling apart. As Liam sucked him off, all he could think about was Liam. Liam wasn’t unattractive, but that wasn’t the problem. Stiles had loved Scott for as long as he could remember. It wasn’t like him to have any fantasy fall apart, to see anyone else. It had always been Scott.  
Stiles felt bad for using Liam this way, but he knew the damage was done now. Besides, he hadn’t asked him to stop. If Liam had asked him to stop, even once, he would have, but he hadn’t even put up a fight. Stiles was still mildly confused by the lack of resistance, seeing as Liam was a werewolf and all, but he was ready to accept it if it meant he could have the attractive teen all to himself for a few minutes.  
 _What I wouldn’t give to know what’s going on in his head._  
Stiles didn’t have to wait long for that to be answered. Liam pulled himself off of Stiles’ cock and whimpered. “Brett.” It was so low and quiet, Stiles at first thought he’d imagined it, but no, he’d heard right. Liam was fantasising about Brett.  
Stiles felt crushed, even though he’d been using Liam in the same way, just days before.  
Liam went over to the sink and washed the cum off of his face. He left Stiles feeling dazed.


	9. Slip-up

Day 21: Thursday  
Slip-up  
Stiles pulled Liam into the janitor’s closet, kissing him fiercely. There was no way, conflicted as he was, going to give up the opportunity to make out and have sex with this kid. Stiles shoved his tongue down Liam’s throat, making him gag a little bit.  
It was today, buried deep in his crush’s ass, that he screwed up. “Liam, God, fuck. Fuck Liam.” He’d only whispered it, but he knew Liam had heard. He felt the younger teen stiffen underneath him.  
“What?”  
Stiles scrambled for something to say. “Well, um, that is your name.”  
“Yeah, but you always call Scott’s name. That’s what makes this work. I pretend you’re Brett, and you pretend I’m Scott, because we’re both scared of rejection. Right?”  
“Well, I guess I…I guess I fell in love with you.”  
“What the hell, Stiles? You raped me! At least seven times. Not ‘had sex’ but raped, Stiles, and now you’ve fallen in love with me? No, Stiles, no. This…thing is over. We’re done.”  
“Liam, no, please-“ Stiles reached for Liam, but Liam pulled back violently.  
“No! Stiles, you don’t touch me. Don’t touch me. If you do, I’ll tell Scott. About everything.”  
“Then at least tell me why you didn’t fight.”  
“I was scared of you, of what you’d do. Besides, if I’d fought, would you have stopped?”  
“Yes. Yes, I would. But fine, go and tell Scott, Liam. I don’t even care anymore. My whole world has been turned upside down. Not only do I not love Scott any more, but I’ve fallen love with you, something I never thought I would do. So go ahead and tell him, because I’m starting to think this isn’t real.”  
Liam scowled and slammed his fist into the wall beside Stiles’ head. “I won’t tell him Stiles, but you, I’m gonna get you back for this.”


	10. Confessions

Day 23: Saturday  
Confessions  
Liam had called Brett and asked him to meet at his house. He heard the doorbell and rushed to open the door.  
“Hey, Brett.” Liam felt butterflies in his stomach.  
“Hey. Why did you ask me over? Why couldn’t you tell me over the phone?”  
“Well, it’s kind of…a sensitive matter. I’ll explain soon, but there are two things I need to tell you. This might take some time, so I hope you’re not keeping anyone waiting.”  
Brett smiled. “No, I’m free.”  
“Cool.” Liam’s heart was pounding in his chest. “Did you want a drink, maybe a-“  
“Liam. You asked me here to talk about something. I know it’s hard, but I won’t judge you. I promise. What is it?” Brett was secretly hoping that Liam would say that he loved him. He’d had a crush on Liam ever since he’d met him, and he knew it wouldn’t be going away any time soon.  
“I uh…something happened to me. It started on Friday four weeks ago.” Liam sat down on the couch because his legs felt wobbly. Brett followed, sitting next to him. “I was dragged into the locker room by Stiles and he um…we…”  
“Liam, I don’t care if you’re gay.”  
At the same time, Liam gushed out. “He raped me.”  
“He what?” Silence was his only answer. “Liam, he did what?”  
“He…he raped me.” Liam swallowed.  
“Liam, you said it _started_. Did he…did he rape you _multiple times_?” Liam nodded. “How many?”  
“Seven, six if you don’t count the sexting.”  
“Liam, oh, Liam. Did you tell Scott?” Liam shook his head. Brett pulled Liam onto his lap. He kissed Liam’s forehead. “Did you tell Mason? Did you tell anybody?”  
“No.”  
“So why tell me first?”  
“That’s the second thing I wanted to talk to you about.” Liam took a deep breath. “The last times I…um, that…I saw you. I…I think I’m…I think I like you.”  
“Liam, I don’t think that’s a very accurate-“  
“It’s not just that. I’ve been thinking about you a lot. And you’re gorgeous. I’m serious. I like you. I know I do.”  
Brett looked cautiously at Liam. Finally, he sighed and brought Liam’s face to his own. He kissed Liam, making sure that Liam had plenty of time to pull away. Liam didn’t.  
Brett made sure that the kiss was soft and slow. Liam turned in Brett’s lap so he was straddling his hips. Brett snaked his arms around Liam’s waist.  
Liam deepened their kiss, threading his fingers through Brett’s hair. Brett started to get a little more confident, and everything was going fine until Brett put his tongue into Liam’s mouth.  
Liam gasped and sat back quickly.  
“I’m sorry. Was it my hands?” They’d slipped down to cup Liam’s ass.  
Liam shook his head. “Tongue.”  
“Oh. Wait, he kissed you?”  
“Yeah, turns out, by raping me, he got over his crush on Scott and started having a crush on me.”  
“So, he raped you because he had a crush on Scott?” Liam nodded. “That makes absolutely no sense.”  
“I guess. Brett, I want your help. I want to get Stiles back for raping me. Can you help me do that?”  
“Absolutely. Right now, I want to smash his face in.”  
“Actually, I was planning on getting him back in a more…subtle way. Stiles, he’s always been okay with physical pain but emotional pain, he can’t bear. He doesn’t know how to deal with it. So, I’m going to evoke so much jealousy from him, you’ll be able to smell him a mile away.”  
Brett was silent for a moment as he processed all of this. A light bulb went on in his head, and Liam almost laughed, it was so comical. His whole face lit up with understanding. “You want to confuse Scott, so if Stiles wants to tell him about it, he’ll either have to lie, or tell Scott about raping you.”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s smart. I like that plan. So, how are you going to evoke so much jealousy?”  
“I want him to see us having sex, and being all over each other. On Monday, when he comes to the bathroom, we’ll be there, and when we hear him coming, we have sex, so he has to see it. Then, after school, we’ll tell the others about us dating. We’ll pretend we’ve been dating much longer than we actually have, and he’ll know we’re lying, but if he says anything, he’s caught. I need you to monitor his chemo signals. See if he’s actually jealous. Do you know what jealousy smells like?”  
“Oh yeah, It’s usually directed at my partners, but I think I’ll be able to smell it if it’s directed at me.”  
Liam chuckled. “Show off.” He kissed Brett sweetly on the lips. “All right. Then, if he is jealous, he’ll probably want to talk to me afterwards. When that happens, you’ll be ball deep in my ass, and that’ll be mission one complete.”  
“And if he isn’t jealous?”  
“He will be, but if he isn’t, then wrap your arms around me from behind and bite my earlobe. If that doesn’t work, I don’t know what will.”  
“Why would that work?” Brett looked confused.  
“Just trust me. Now, I really want to have sex with you, you know, as practice for tomorrow.” Brett smiled and kissed Liam, pulling him down onto his lap.  
“Baby, I really want this, but let’s take this to your bedroom.” Brett said. Liam nodded and Brett picked him up and took him up the stairs and laid him down on his bed. “Liam, do you have any lube? Or condoms? I don’t.”  
“Yeah, top drawer for condoms, and I have moisturiser for lube. I’ve used it like that before. I’ll get it if you want.”  
“Okay. Thanks babe.” Brett got up and went to Liam’s bedside table. Liam went to get his moisturiser. He brought it back to the bed and crawled in onto it. He got naked and put some moisturiser on his fingers. He started fingering himself open. Brett turned around and was met with the image of Liam fingering himself.  
“Oh, Liam, baby, that is a beautiful position for you to be in.” Liam keened and pressed his fingers in harder, deeper. Brett moaned, seeing him trying harder to pleasure himself.  
Liam kept his thoughts to Brett and the feeling of him inside of him. He couldn’t bear to think of Stiles right now. “Brett, Brett, keep talking to me. We can only do this if you keep talking to me. I…my mind keeps wandering to Stiles. Just keep talking. Please.”  
“Okay.” Brett kissed Liam’s back softly. “You’re doing such a good job, baby. Do you want me to replace your fingers? Do you want me to open you up?”  
“No, I’ll be…I’ll be fine doing this myself. I’ve…I’ve done it before.” Tears started to fall down Liam’s cheeks. Brett noticed them.  
“Liam, Liam, I’ll do this. Please. Turn around. Turn to face me, baby.” Liam did as he was asked. “Baby, baby, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I just…” Liam trailed off, not wanting to say it.  
“You thought of Stiles, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Liam, do you want me to stop?”  
“No. Please don’t stop. I want this. I’m going to need to be able to cope with this on Monday.” Liam pushed down onto Brett’s fingers, which were still inside of him.  
Brett continued stretching Liam open, doing it gently, continuing to talk to him. After only a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out. “Do you want me to continue?”  
“Yes.”  
Brett nodded and sat back to roll a condom on. “You ready?” Liam nodded. Brett kissed Liam as he slowly pushed into him. Liam moaned and Brett stopped immediately. “Did that hurt?”  
“No, it’s okay. Keep going, baby.” Brett kept going, kissing Liam’s neck. Liam kept moaning, and Brett started going faster, still talking to him.  
“Baby, oh babe, you’re so beautiful, baby, you feel so good, babe.” Liam almost screamed when Brett brushed against his prostate. Brett stopped again.  
“No! No, keep going, Brett, baby, keep going.” Brett did as he was asked, still talking to Liam.  
“Baby, baby, oh, baby, you’re so good, baby, I love you so much.” Liam grabbed Brett’s hand and kissed it, taking it back above his head. Brett took Liam’s legs and put them over his shoulders. Brett went deeper, and Liam held Brett’s face in his hands, caressing his cheeks.  
Brett started moaning, matching Liam’s own sounds of pleasure. “Brett, Brett, I’m…”  
“Do it, baby, do it. Cum for me.” Brett said, and Liam did. Brett felt Liam’s walls clench around him and came too. Liam slipped his legs off of Brett’s shoulders and pulled Brett closer against his chest. Brett kissed Liam’s chest and neck, going up to his face.  
“I love you, Brett.” Liam said, holding him close.  
“I love you too, Liam.” Brett replied, kissing Liam.


	11. Weekend Sex Part 1

Day 24: Sunday  
Weekend Sex Part 1  
Liam woke up next to Brett. He nuzzled into his neck. Brett moaned and shifted in his sleep. Liam kept nuzzling into his neck until he woke up.  
“Good morning, Liam.”  
“Good morning Brett.” Liam kissed Brett and got up. Brett pulled him back down. “How are you doing, baby?”  
“I’m perfectly okay. In fact, I think I’m ready for round two.”  
Brett raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”  
“Yeah. It felt so good, babe. I really want to ride you, though. Or maybe, if you’d let me, I could…get inside of you.” His fingers traced up Brett’s torso and went up to his neck, over his cheek and across his bottom lip.  
“I’ll give you anything you want, Liam. I love you, and I’ll do anything for you.” Brett said, pulling Liam so he was on top of him. “Absolutely anything.”  
Liam bit his lip and smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Brett’s. They were both still naked from last night. Brett smiled too and brought Liam closer, holding his head in his hands.  
Liam kissed Brett and found the moisturiser. He got some on his fingers and warmed it up a bit. He circled Brett’s anus, kissing him again. “Are you okay? Will you be okay if I do this?”  
“Yes, I’ll be okay. Just do it, please.” Liam did and Brett moaned, images flashing through his head, but he pushed them away.  
Liam moved in and out, easing Brett open with his fingers. He kissed Brett constantly, using his free hand to support himself. “Baby, baby, talk to me. I want to hear your voice.” Liam frowned, but did as he was asked.  
“Brett, you’re so pretty, baby. I love you so much, babe. Oh, baby, babe, you’re stretching so well, baby. Brett, Brett, look at me, kiss me, babe.” They kissed.  
“Liam, please, put your cock in me, please, I need you to do this.” The images wouldn’t stop flashing in his mind, and he was drowning in them. He’d thought he was over this.  
Liam looked concerned, but did as he was asked, and Brett instantly regretted it. The images became too much, and he stopped Liam. “Wait, babe, wait, I…I’m sorry, I can’t.”  
“What happened?” Brett closed his eyes, but opened them quickly as more memories rushed through his mind.  
“Babe, I-“  
“You were raped too, weren’t you?”  
“Not…really.”  
“Brett, you either were or you were not. So were you, or were you not?”  
“I was.” Brett said simply. “It was my boyfriend.” Brett was silent for a while and Liam kissed his forehead. “He…had this fantasy where he saved his boyfriend from being raped. He’d hired a guy…a prostitute – he’d at least had the decency to make sure the guy was clean – but without consulting me or even telling me about his fantasies, he’d hired this guy to…he’d told him that if I said stop, if I protested, it didn’t matter, that I’d consented, that it was all part of the fantasy. Well, he saved me, but he was so drawn into the fantasy that he was so late, the prostitute was almost done.”  
“Brett, I’m so sorry.”  
“I broke up with him right after, but the damage was already done. I…I’d thought I was over it, but…I thought that by having you talk to me, like I did with you, would help it, but I can’t. I’m sorry.”  
“Brett, your emotions don’t heal as readily as your body does. That kind of pain takes longer to go away. Sometimes it never does. But if you can’t do this, then I’ll just ride you, okay?”  
“No, no, I want to do this, even just so I can prove to myself that I’m over it. Maybe talking about it made it easier. I mean, besides you, I haven’t told anyone. Just…give me lots of kisses. I like kisses. In fact, I think I might love kisses, especially your kisses.”  
“Okay, but don’t push yourself to make this happen, baby. Just take this slow. If you feel scared, or threatened, or anything, you let me know, okay?”  
“Okay.” Liam started moving again, still inside Brett. He did it slowly, kissing Brett repeatedly. Liam felt Brett’s claws side out and start digging into his back. He didn’t mind; he would heal, but Liam slowed down again, just in case that was what Brett needed.  
“No, keep going, babe, it just feels good.”  
“Okay.” Liam quickened his pace again, and Brett moaned. Suddenly, Brett really dug his claws in and howled. Liam smiled and kept hitting that place, that bundle of nerves, completely undoing Brett. Liam felt Brett’s claws slide down his back, producing rivers of blood.  
“Sorry for being so rough, babe, you just make this feel too good.” Liam smiled and went a little bit faster.  
“I don’t mind, Brett. I’ll heal, remember?” Brett nodded and held Liam closer, and Liam pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Liam’s thrusts started getting sloppy. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and he could see that neither was Brett.  
Liam came first, followed quickly by Brett. Liam stayed inside Brett, kissing him over and over. “You okay, baby?”  
“Yeah, I’m doing fine.” Brett pulled Liam down on top of him, kissing his cheek. “Thanks for doing this. Talking about it really did help.”  
Liam smiled and snuggled into Brett’s side. “Do you think we could do that again, later today?”  
“Whatever you want, babe.”


	12. Weekend Sex Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the cutest thing I've ever written. You have been warned!

Day 24: Sunday  
Weekend Sex Part 2  
Liam and Brett had spent most of the day in bed, and now Liam was making them dinner. They’d had sex another two times, Liam giving Brett a blowjob after he’d won a game of Call of Duty, and Brett had taken Liam inside of him again, this time, sinking down on him from a seated position. He’d completely blocked Liam’s view of the game he was playing, and he’d died over and over again, but neither of them had really minded.  
Brett came up behind Liam and kissed the back of his neck. “God, you’re so tall, it’s not fair.” Liam complained, feeling how much Brett was leaning down to kiss him. Brett used his fingers to tilt Liam’s head back.  
“I think it’s cute,” Brett said, kissing him. “You being so short.”  
“Ugh, I’m not short, you’re just a giant.” Liam pushed back with his hips, sending Brett gently stumbling away. “Besides, I don’t have time for this. I’m making dinner.”  
“Like a loving wife?” Liam shot him a glare.  
“Shut up. Could you get me the nutmeg, please?”  
“Nutmeg in bolognaise?”  
“Trust me, it’s delicious. Mum’s always made it this way. She’s taught me all her special recipes.”  
“Oh, so this is a special recipe? I’ll have to thank you for it later.”  
“You’d better.” Liam said and kissed Brett, continuing to make dinner. “Go and sit at the table. Dinner’s almost ready.” Brett kissed Liam’s cheek and went to the table, which was already set but there were no plates. Brett assumed Liam would get those later, so he just sat. “We’ll have the house to ourselves this afternoon. It’s date night.”  
“For us or your parents?”  
Liam swing out of the kitchen. “Why can’t it be both?” He took out a collar he had in his pocket and wrapped it around his neck. “You know, _I_ have a fantasy, but I’ll tell you about it before I subject you to it.”  
“Oh?” The collar around Liam’s neck was making him _really_ turned on. “And what might that fantasy be, babe?”  
Liam blushed and looked a bit embarrassed. “I always wanted to act out the scene from ‘Lady and the Tramp’. I’ll be Lady.”  
“Will you now?” Brett smirked.  
“Well, I am the right size, and I _am_ the one wearing the collar.” The collar was a light blue and had a name tag. Brett stood and turned it over, reading it. It said Lady.  
“How long have you wanted this?” Brett breathed.  
“Since I watched it. I thought it was so romantic. I didn’t really understand it then, but I just really wanted someone, a guy, to love me so much, he’d give me the last meatball. Sometimes, if I was really involved in the fantasy, I’d even picture myself _as_ Lady, the dog. Kind of ironic that I’m doing this with you, now.”  
Brett looked back at the table setting and realised that it looked _exactly_ like the scene from ‘Lady and the Tramp’. He’d gotten everything right, and Brett wondered just how many times Liam had watched that scene. He had the white and red chequered tablecloth, and the oil jar with the candle in it, and the breadsticks in the purple pot. “Well, I think it’s cute. I am honoured that you feel I am worthy of sharing this fantasy with.”  
Liam kissed Brett. “Sit down, Tramp. I’ll bring out dinner.” Liam disappeared and returned with the plate of bolognaise and a CD. Brett could guess exactly what that CD was. When Liam put it in the player, he knew he was right. Bella Notte started playing, and Liam came and sat down next to Brett. Brett smiled at Liam and started eating, slurping up the spaghetti. Sauce lingered on his lips, and Brett licked it away, loving the taste. Liam was right; nutmeg in the sauce made it taste so much better.  
Liam did the same. They both went down to get some more at the same time and their lips connected; they’d both grabbed different ends of the same noodle. Liam broke their kiss, looking down into his lap. They kept eating and once Bella Notte had played three times, finally there were only two meatballs left. Brett picked one up in his teeth, offering Liam the other half. Liam took it, chewed and swallowed. He looked down at Brett, who was grabbing more spaghetti. Once Brett had finished his mouthful, with his nose, he pushed the last meatball towards Liam. Liam bit his lip and gave a lopsided smile. Just as he was going to take it, Brett pressed his lips to Liam’s.  
Liam pulled back, gently shooing Brett away. He took the last meatball and offered Brett half, the same as Brett had done for him, and Brett took what was offered, brushing his top lip against Liam’s in the process. Liam was smiling like a little kid who’d gotten exactly what he wanted for his birthday. It made Brett’s heart swell inside his chest. Liam, face dirty, nuzzled into Brett’s neck. Brett stood up, and Liam did so with him, keeping his face pressed against Brett’s chest. Brett slipped his arm around Liam’s shoulders as they walked to the couch together.  
When they’d gotten there and sat down, Brett started to lick Liam’s face clean. Liam laughed and took the treatment. When Brett had finished, Liam returned the favour.  
“How was that, babe?”  
“Perfect. _You’re_ perfect.” Liam sighed. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”  
“You know, I was kind of thinking the same thing about you. What did _I_ ever do to deserve someone like _you_?”  
Liam smiled and leaned down to kiss Brett. “Let’s go have a shower.”  
Liam led the way and Brett followed. Liam still hadn’t taken off the collar, but Brett didn’t mind. Liam hadn’t turned off the CD, so Bella Notte still played downstairs. Once they’d finished showering, Liam led Brett to his bedroom, where he gently took off all of their clothes. Liam sat Brett down on the floor and gently sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around Brett’s neck. The song Bella Notte serenaded them making love, Liam caressing every curve and edge of Brett and Brett doing the same for him. It was soft and slow, and everything Liam had ever wanted.

“I am so glad I did this with you, Brett. I love you.” They were lying in Liam’s bed, naked under the sheets, Brett behind Liam, holding him close to his chest.  
“So am I. I love you too, babe.” Brett kissed Liam’s shoulder. They were both asleep within minutes; they were completely exhausted from having sex four times in one day.


	13. Revenge Part 1

Day 25: Monday  
Revenge Part 1  
Liam and Brett woke up. The player had been stopped by Liam’s parents when they’d gotten home last night. They’d come in to check on Liam, because he only usually played this song when he was crying himself to sleep, but were surprised to find Liam curled up against Brett’s side, blankets tangled around their naked waists.  
Liam’s father had smiled and turned back to his wife. “It’s finally happened. Everything he wished for came true, Helen, and you’ll never guess who he did it with.” Helen, Liam’s mother had raised an eyebrow at her grinning husband. “Brett Talbot.” He’d whispered excitedly.  
Helen had moved to pass her husband, but he stopped her. “They’re naked, honey.” He’d said, softly leading her away.  
Liam groaned as he realised that this was what must have happened. Brett woke up at the sound. “What’s wrong, babe? Are you sore from yesterday?”  
“A bit, but that’s not what’s wrong. My parents would have found out about us last night. It doesn’t really matter, because I would have told them today anyway, but they probably saw us naked.” Liam gestured to the sheets now tangled around their feet.  
“Oh. Well, now I guess they know not to come in.”  
“They’ll do it anyway. Mum will want to know how long it’s been going on. I’ll tell her it started last week, and that our first date was a month ago. If I say anything else, she’ll have a fit.”  
“Okay.” Brett kissed Liam’s shoulders and neck. “I love you. I’ll get dressed and go down first. Just relax a bit. My school starts first anyway. I’ll meet you after first class. I think what you should do is tell Stiles you want to tell him something in the bathroom during second class and to meet you there at ten o’clock, sharp, just before the bell rings signalling the end of class.”  
“Okay. Sure.”

Brett was dressed in his uniform, which he’d brought over yesterday, when it was clear that he’d be staying another night. He made his way down the stairs, and was greeted with the stern, weathered face of Liam’s mother.  
“Good morning Mrs Dunbar.”  
“Good morning Brett.” There was a pause that lasted only seconds. “So, did you laugh?”  
“No, definitely not. That would be cruel. It was adorable. I loved it. Your recipe is amazing.”  
Helen raised her eyebrow. “What recipe?”  
“The nutmeg in the bolognaise sauce.”  
Helen laughed. “Oh, Liam figured that out all by himself. It is true that I’ve taught him a lot in the kitchen, but he weaves his magic all on his own. He was being modest. He’s amazing. The first time we tried it, we loved it. I asked him what he’d done differently, but he never told me. It was a closely guarded secret. I’m not allowed in the kitchen when he’s in here. So, it was nutmeg, was it?”  
“Yeah. I was confused at first, but it was delicious. Is he really that good in the kitchen? He’d never made anything for me before.”  
“Didn’t he? That’s strange. He usually makes things for all his friends. I thought he would have done the same thing for his boyfriend.”  
“I guess he just wanted to surprise me.” Just then, Liam arrived, dressed in his day clothes. He had a normal t-shirt and trousers. He still had his collar on.  
“Morning babe.” Liam smiled.  
“Morning.”  
“Was it all what you wanted it to be?” Helen was eager to learn about her son’s experience.  
“Yes, and so much more. After dating Brett for a month, I finally decided that I wanted to do this. I knew he wouldn’t laugh or anything. It was perfect.” Helen went around the kitchen bench and hugged her son.  
“I’m so happy for you, baby. But sweetheart, before you go, you might want to take that off.” She nodded to Liam’s neck. Liam’s hand flew up, eyes wide. He touched his collar and went to take it off. Brett stopped him.  
“Don’t do it yet. I like it on you. It’s pretty. It suits your eyes.” Brett kissed Liam, holding his face in his hands.  
“Now, your father’s already out, and I need to go to work now, so no sex on the kitchen table, and I’ll see you later.” Here, she turned to look sternly at Brett. “Don’t hurt my son. If you do, mine will be the last face you ever see.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Brett said. He too received a hug from Liam’s mother and she was off, racing to her car. Brett sighed. “Sometimes, I wish I still had my parents, so they’d take care of me like that. I say again Liam Dunbar, you are lucky.”

Liam met Brett in the bathroom at five to ten. “I told him. He’ll be here. He looked so hopeful. I feel kind of bad for doing this, but he _did_ rape me. I think, after today, he’ll have paid in full, though.”  
“Okay. So, where do you want me?” Liam smiled and led Brett to the back of the room, where the lockers were.  
“I want you to lie me down here and thrust into me. When he comes, I’ll ask him to wait. Then, when we’re done, I’ll tell him we’re together.”  
“Okay. Did you bring the collar like I asked?” Brett pushed into Liam already slick hole.  
Liam pulled it out and fastened it around his neck. “Yeah, but I don’t really know what it’s supposed to achieve.”  
Brett smiled and Liam moaned as Brett hit his prostate. “You’ll see. When he sees us, he’ll zero in on that collar. I promise you.”  
They heard the door open, and Stiles’ footsteps moving to the back of the room. “Stiles, no, stay back for a bit. I’m almost…oh, Brett, fuck.” Liam tangled his fingers in Brett’s hair. “I’m almost done.” Liam, out of the corner of his eye, saw Stiles peer around the corner.

Stiles blanched at what he saw. Liam was on his back, being thrust into by Brett, who was kissing him fiercely. Liam stretched his neck out, allowing Brett access to the sensitive area. He was wearing a collar. Stiles’ gaze fixated on that collar. It was light blue and fit perfectly around his pale neck. Brett was leaving small bruises which formed and instantly healed over. The sight was captivating. The collar complimented Liam’s eyes and soft, pink lips. It suited him beautifully. Stiles realised that he was crying. His chest was heaving, and he stepped out from where he was hiding. He didn’t care that he saw this; he deserved it, and he knew he did.  
He sat down on the bench opposite and waited for them to finish.

Liam could smell Stiles’ regret and sorrow. He could smell the jealousy like a fire in his chest. He felt so bad for doing this now. There was no way he was going to tell Scott about what Stiles had done, but that was what he’d called Stiles here for anyway. He wanted to know if Stiles felt true remorse for what he’d done.  
Liam didn’t have much time to think on that, though, because Brett pushed up against Liam’s prostate once again and Liam came, followed quickly by Brett. Once they were done, Brett collapsed against Liam’s chest, breathing heavily.  
“I know why you did that, and I deserved it. I…what I did to you, I’m sorry. I know that won’t fix anything, but I was…I’m sorry.”  
Brett got up and re-buttoned his trousers. He walked calmly over to Stiles, and for a moment, Liam didn’t know what he was going to do. He could smell his anger, and it was intense. Even so, Liam was surprised when Brett slapped Stiles across the face. Stiles kept his face to the side, and Brett went back to Liam, pulling him up by his hand. Liam had already zipped himself back up.  
When they reached the door, Liam pulled away from Brett. “I want to talk to him. Wait here.” He whispered. Brett tried to pull him back, but Liam shook him off. “No, Brett, can’t you smell that? We’re not going to tell Scott.”  
“You should. Maybe I will. I wasn’t thinking, Liam. And you’re not the first person I’ve done this to. The others, however, were willing. But Liam, I hadn’t had sex in over a year. I was horny and in need of release. I know that doesn’t excuse anything I did, but that’s why I did it, if that helps, at all. If it doesn’t, just know I’m sorry. Truly sorry. And I’m happy for you. Really. Even though I am jealous, I can’t help that. I will tell him, actually, and I’ll call Derek and Isaac and Danny and tell them sorry too. I’m ready to admit that I had an obsession, a truly unhealthy one, and if I need to go get help for that, I will.” Stiles slipped around them both, being careful not to touch them.  
Brett eyed him as he left, still unsure as to what to do. “I don’t trust him.”  
“I do. Stiles is a good person, no matter what he did. If he says he’ll do it. And even if he doesn’t, I forgive him, even if you don’t.” Brett backed down. This was Liam’s thing, and Brett was happy if Liam was happy. Liam sensed the submission and smiled, taking Brett’s hand and kissing it. “Go back to your classes. I’ll see you after school, at my house, yeah?”  
“Okay.” Brett kissed Liam and left.  
Liam forgot to take off his collar, and he got funny looks all day, but he didn’t care. He told Mason and the others he’d tell them about it later.


	14. Forgiveness

Day 25: Monday  
Forgiveness  
Liam walked into his room and saw that Brett had made a pillow fort. “I was talking to your mum, and she told me that you _love_ pillow forts. I made you one, and babe, you can be the princess of this castle.”  
Liam smiled and got down into the fort. There was only enough room for the two of them, and even then, it was a squeeze. Liam pressed himself into Brett’s side. “I love you, you know that, right?”  
“Well, I do _now_.” Brett joked and kissed Liam, rolling him over so he was on top of him. “Did you know that I love you, Liam?”  
“Yes, I think I did have an inkling that that may be true.” Liam squealed as Brett started to tickle him. “No! Stop! Stop!” He laughed. “Oh, I am _so_ getting you back for this!” Liam used his werewolf strength to flip Brett over. He started attacking him with tickles too.  
Brett almost died laughing, and when he was almost completely out of breath, he pulled Liam’s hands away abruptly, making him fall down with a quiet ‘oof’ on Brett’s chest. Brett was breathing heavily. He pulled himself out from underneath Liam and went to go get something. He was back within seconds, carrying a bottle of lubricant and Liam’s bottle of moisturiser.  
“I got this for you, so we don’t have to use moisturiser again.” Liam took the bottle of lube and popped the cap. It smelled of strawberries. Brett gently took the bottle from his hands. “Take your shirt off.” Brett instructed, setting the bottle of lube aside.  
When Liam’s shirt was off, Brett grabbed his shoulder and guided him to lie back down. He put a pillow underneath Liam’s head. He got up and positioned himself over Liam’s hips, straddling him. Brett got some of the moisturiser on his hands and rubbed them together a bit, to get the substance a bit warmer. He then smoothed his hands over Liam’s shoulders, pulling them down his back, all the way to the edge of Liam’s trousers. Brett pushed his hands to the sides to cup Liam’s hips. Brett pushed his hands back up Liam’s sides until they were right underneath his armpits. He kept going in big circles, moving his body with his hands. When Brett pushed his hands up Liam’s body, he lifted himself. When he dragged them down his body again, he lowered himself. Liam was almost asleep when Brett next spoke.  
“I’m sorry for how I acted today, Liam. That was your problem to take care of and I allowed my emotions dictate my actions and interrupted your judgement of the situation.” He kept moving while he talked, but Liam was wide awake now. He was listening to every word Brett said, the way he said it, the pace of his heartbeat. He wasn’t lying. His tone was clipped. He was disappointed in himself.  
Liam made to turn himself over and Brett allowed him to, letting his hands trail against Liam’s waist as he turned. “I don’t blame you. You suffered a similar fate and never got to decide how best to deal with that situation.” Liam took Brett’s hands and pulled them up, over his stomach, to rest on his chest. “I forgive you for what you did. I forgave you as soon as you’d done it.” Brett leaned down and kissed Liam. He pulled back and Liam followed him. Liam kissed Brett again when they reached the peak of their path. He used his hands to gently lower Brett to the pillow-lined floor of his bedroom.  
Liam reached behind him and got a hold on the lubricant. He put some on his fingers and warmed it up a bit. He kissed Brett as he pushed the first finger into him, twisting it until it hit the right spot. He slowly added another finger, gently stretching him more and more. They’d not spent this long preparing each other before, but Liam kept everything slow and in control. Brett moaned and gripped Liam’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. His eyes were closed, but gently, and he was obviously enjoying himself.

Brett had never been so sensual and intimate with anyone, and it felt so good. They’d only been with each other for three days, and Liam already seemed to know everything about him, how he liked to be treated, exactly where to put his hands and lips at exactly the right moment to make this experience the most pleasurable. He felt, without a doubt that Liam was his mate. Liam kept moving his fingers in and out, three now, and Brett ran his hands down Liam’s chest. He rested them on Liam’s stomach for a few moments before pushing them around Liam’s back. He pushed his hands up Liam’s back, resting them on his shoulder blades. He put a gentle pressure there, drawing Liam closer to him.  
He felt a searing sensation in his chest as they met. Liam’s touches were leaving a fire burning beneath his skin. Liam kept kissing Brett’s neck and face, occasionally pressing their lips together. When Liam finally pressed his member in, Brett was in a world of pleasure.

Helen was just out of the shower when she heard her son yell for someone to stop what they were doing. She took a knife and crept up the stairs. The noises mostly stopped, but she was filled with relief when she heard Brett’s laughter. Immediately afterwards, she tensed again. What if Brett had hurt Liam? She continued up the staircase, as quietly as she could and peered into Liam’s room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Liam on top of Brett, tickling him. Liam had always been majorly ticklish and hated it when people tickled him.  
She set the knife on the floor and sat down to watch what they would do. Brett pulled Liam’s hands out from underneath him and Liam landed heavily on Brett’s chest. Brett slid out from underneath Liam and went to get two bottles. They spoke quietly, so quietly Helen couldn’t hear. Helen saw Liam take his shirt off. Brett moved her son to lie down. He started giving him a massage. Helen sighed and was just about to leave when she heard the rumble of Brett’s voice. He was still giving Liam a massage, but Liam looked wide awake now.  
Liam turned over to face Brett. He said something to him, again too low for Helen to hear, and they kissed. Liam gently flipped their positions. Liam reached for one of the bottles, and Helen blushed as she realised what it must be. She made to slink away again, but paused yet again at the tenderness with which Liam was moving. When she was younger, sex was hard and fast, erotic and dizzying. This was different; almost entirely intimate. Helen felt like she was intruding on her grandparents having their yearly bonding session again. She’d seen that once, and all they’d been doing was kissing. It had been slow and sweet and soft. They’d caught her looking and had stopped. She’d been blushing all the way home.  
She swallowed as she watched her son prepare this boy for himself. She was utterly transfixed. She knew this was wrong; to watch her son have sex with his boyfriend, but she couldn’t help it. She heard Brett’s moans, and felt them resonate within herself. She’d always wanted someone to treat her with such care, and while Alfred was a good lover, he never treated her like this. She lay on the cool floor and imagined that it was her husband and herself doing what Liam and Brett were doing now. It felt wrong but right at the same time. In a sudden moment of clarity, she pushed herself off of the floor and went downstairs, taking the knife with her.

Their sex was silent but for Brett and Liam’s moans. Liam swallowed all of the noises Brett made and gave Brett all of his, taking and giving as if sharing gifts on Christmas day. The pace didn’t pick up at all, but stayed as a slow and steady rhythm. Without really knowing what he was doing, Liam drew out his fangs. They were called to the surface by Brett’s scent. Brett’s fangs were out too and they each looked into the other’s glowing eyes. Liam nuzzled into the crook of Brett’s neck, kissing him. On instinct, Liam opened his mouth wide and sank his fangs into Brett’s flesh. At the same time, Brett sank his own fangs into Liam’s flesh in the same spot. Blood welled and dripped, but they kept a hold of each other.  
Brett’s claws slipped out, and so too did Liam’s. As if in sync, they moved their hands to the back of their lover’s neck. Slowly, they sank their claws into the soft flesh, connecting with the top of the spinal cord. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally, they broke apart. Liam sat up quickly.  
“What the hell was that? What did we do?”  
“We mated. You’re my mate, and I’m yours. That means that we’ll be together forever, Liam. That connection that we felt, we’ll feel it forever. Liam, this means that our connection runs deeper than just our human emotions. Our wolves resonate with one another.”  
Liam blinked a few times, feeling more than a little overwhelmed, before smiling. “So, it just means that I can say I love you forever?”  
“Yeah, but maybe a bit more than that. It means that if anyone threatens you, they threaten us. Same goes for me. We’ll feel an unrelenting desire to protect each other, always.”  
Liam was still smiling, and Brett could see that he still didn’t quite understand. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” They’d work on the understanding later. For now, Brett was happy to lie in his lover’s…his mate’s arms and fall asleep, lulled by the steady beating of his heart.


	15. Revenge Part 2

Day 26: Tuesday  
Revenge Part 2  
Stiles stood in front of Scott. _I have something important to tell you._ He was really regretting those words now. Despite what he’d said to Liam, he was still in love with Scott.  
He swallowed his emotions and pushed his words forward. “I’ve liked you for a long time, Scott, for years.” He was about to say more when Scott interrupted.  
“Me too.” Scott moved forward, but Stiles held him back. They were in the back of the bathroom, and Sties kept seeing Liam and Brett on the bench over there. Stiles sat Scott down next to their imaginary bodies, hearing Liam’s moans.  
“Just…let me finish before you do anything.”  
Scott cocked an eyebrow. “Okay.” He said slowly.  
“I would have sexual fantasies about you all the time, and I…I subjected others to that fantasy. Until recently, it was all consensual.” Stiles stopped and looked at his hands. He couldn’t bear to see Scott’s face. He’d pretty clearly just admitted to raping someone.  
Scott frowned; ‘until recently’. That’s what Stiles had said. “Who?” He asked simply.  
“Liam.” It was barely a whisper, but the reaction was immediate. He flew from his seat to stand in front of Stiles. Stiles looked up slowly and Scott slapped him. With his fingers, he roughly turned Stiles’ face back towards him and slapped him again.  
“He’s my Beta, Stiles, and underage!” Tears were slipping down Stiles’ cheeks.  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t say sorry to me, say sorry to Liam.”  
“I already did. Liam and Brett were here, fucking each other, right there. I said sorry. Liam’s already forgiven me, Scott. He forgave me because I told him _why_ I’d done it.”  
“Then why did you, Stiles? This is _illegal_.”  
“You think I don’t know that! I did it because when Derek and Isaac and Danny left, I had no one to have sex with. I hadn’t had sex in over a year, and I was desperate. I was going to tell him about the situation, but he just _took it_. I thought he wanted it, just the way it was. He started calling Brett’s name. We had an unspoken agreement, where I’d call yours and he’d call Brett’s, because we were afraid of ruining the relationship we had with our crush. Then, one time, I realised just how much I’d fallen in love with him, and I know that’s completely fucked up, Scott, but I never stopped loving you. I slipped up and I called his instead of yours and I…he snapped. He ended it.”

“He’s telling the truth, you know. All of that happened. I took it, because I thought I was protecting you. I should have known he wouldn’t harm you, but I guess I just really _did_ like it. Stiles is, despite everything, really great at sex. And I have forgiven him. You should too.”  
“If you need to hit me a thousand times more to get it out, to forgive me, I’m okay with that. I’m okay with whatever you want to do, Scott.”  
Scott fell back against one of the lockers. “Stiles, god, you’re such an idiot.” He grabbed his friend’s hand and pulled him close. “But I love you, no matter what.” Scott kissed Stiles’ cheek. He left as soon as he’d done so, putting his hand onto Liam’s shoulder as he passed.  
Liam and Stiles were left alone. “Did you talk to the others yet?”  
“No, I haven’t called them. I wanted to talk to Scott about it first. If you two can forgive me, then I think maybe my dad can too. Can you be there with me, when I tell him, please?”  
“Do you really think that’s going to make it easier?”  
Stiles sighed. “I don’t know. I’ve completely fucked up my life, Liam. God, what am I going to do if he convicts me of rape? What am I going to do if he doesn’t forgive me? What am I going to do about any of this?” There was a long silence; Liam didn’t have any of the answers. “Have you told Mason yet?”  
“Didn’t have to.” Liam answered as Mason stepped out from the shadows. “I brought him with me, along with your dad. I thought that if you only had to say it once, it would all be okay, and much easier.” Stiles’ dad stepped out from the shadows, too.  
“Oh, Stiles, you’ve really messed up this time. But you know I’d do anything to protect you, son. I _am_ very disappointed in you, though, so you’re grounded. For three months.”  
“Okay.”  
“I really want to slap you right now, but I hear you’ve gotten quite a few of those recently, so I’ll settle for something a little less substantial.” Mason brought out a bucket of water and dumped it over Stiles’ head. He left straight afterwards, tugging Liam’s hand, indicating for him to follow.

When Liam got home, Brett was waiting for him, just like he’d been yesterday. Liam smiled and slid into his boyfriend’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Brett’s neck, kissing him.  
“Did you have a good day at school, Brett?”  
“Not really.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you weren’t there.” Liam smiled and rubbed his cheek against Brett’s neck.  
“I missed you too, Brett.”  
Brett stood up and Liam held on with his legs and arms. Brett laid Liam down on his bed. “Babe, we need to talk.”  
“About what?”  
“About yesterday. I know you didn’t really understand it, but you need to, babe. It’s important. So, what we’re going to do is go to Satomi, and she’ll explain everything as best she can, okay?”  
“Okay.” Liam was disappointed that they weren’t going to have sex, but if it was important to Brett, then he was going to try.

They arrived at Brett’s pack’s hiding place and were ushered in to see Satomi straight away. “Brett tells me that you two mated, but that you don’t understand what that means. Is this correct?”  
“Yes.” Liam said. In truth, he didn’t really care, but he reminded himself that he was doing this for Brett.  
“I can only make you understand if you want to learn, and not just for Brett, but for yourself. Is this the case?”  
“I don’t really mind what it means. If it’s for Brett, I’ll do anything, and if he really wants me to understand, then I’ll try.”  
“I am sorry Brett, but he does not want to learn for himself. His mind will remain closed to all that I may be able to teach him. It may have something with not being a born wolf, but I sense that it runs deeper. I think he feels in his heart and soul what it means, and so his mind dismisses it as pure instinct. Go and love your mate, Brett, and take good care of him, for wolves only mate once, and they mate for life.”  
Brett thanked Satomi and they left. By the time they had returned home, Liam had completely forgotten where they’d been or why. When he was with Brett, nothing else mattered. As soon as they got out of the car, Liam attached himself to Brett. Brett carried him upstairs and laid him on the bed. Liam stripped off all of his clothes and pulled Brett down on top of him.  
Brett wasn’t really sure what was happening, but he decided to roll with it. Liam whined when Brett went too slow, and Brett decided that it was better to do this how Liam wanted, before he called the entire neighbourhood to Liam’s room.  
Brett just assumed that it may be that Liam really missed him today, but when Liam went for round two, then three, then four, all within three hours, Brett grew concerned. He called Scott.  
“Scott, I’m having a little bit of trouble. Liam wants sex a _lot_ of it, and I don’t know why. We’ve had sex four times in the last three hours and he’s still whining for more. What do I do?”  
“We’ll get him to Deaton’s maybe he’s seen something like it before. It sounds like he’s in heat, though.”  
“Okay. I’ll meet you there as soon as I can.”

With much protesting from Liam, Brett managed to get Liam into his car and to the animal clinic. Liam whined the whole way there, and was still whimpering when they arrived.   
“Brett, put him down here.” Deaton said, gesturing to the waiting room chairs. Brett lowered Liam into one of them and moved to step backwards, but Liam held onto Brett tightly. “I think you’d better sit down next to him, Brett.” Brett did as he was told and sat next to Liam. Liam was still whining, rubbing his face into Brett’s chest.  
Deaton took a closer look at Liam and sighed. “He is in heat, but unlike I’ve ever seen before. Did you mate yet?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, well, were you his first? Was your first time the time you mated?”  
“I think I might have been his first, but we’d had sex five times before we mated.” Deaton nodded, and put his hand on Brett’s shoulder. Liam looked up and growled.  
“Okay, his heat is hitting him really hard. How many times did you have sex since it started and was it protected?”  
“Four, and yes, I wouldn’t have unprotected sex with him without his consent.”  
“Well, you might have to. Liam needs to feel you inside of him for longer than just for sex. You might be better off finding a place to stay away from Liam’s parents for a while. A wolf’s heat can last for up to a week. It _might_ end if you have sex with him once or twice, but I doubt it, judging by the way he’s acting now.”  
“A week? What do I tell his parents? Where do I go? How am I supposed to keep up with this for a week?”  
“If you have unprotected sex with him every three hours, he should be okay. Maybe you should rent a hotel room for the week, and I do not know what you’re going to tell his parents.”  
Scott spoke up now. “I don’t really understand what’s going on, but I’ll tell Liam’s parents you two went on a camping trip or something.” Liam was now kissing the underside of Brett’s jaw.  
“Mm. Thanks.” Brett stretched his neck out a bit to give Liam more access and Liam started leaving hickeys which turned into bruises immediately, which then healed over. The sensation was going right to Brett’s head. “Are we done here? I need to go. Like, now.”  
“Yes, you are free to go.” Deaton stepped back.  
Brett picked Liam up in his arms. “Thank you for your assistance.” He called back as he walked out the door with Liam. After he’d said it, his lips were immediately attached to Liam’s. Brett opened the back door of his car and gently placed Liam down. He climbed in after him, straddling his hips. “Oh, babe, this is going to be so good.”  
Brett completely undressed Liam and put his clothes in the front seat. He undressed himself and did the same thing with his clothes. Liam whined at the sight of his naked boyfriend and pulled at his forearms.  
“Be patient.” Brett placed his hands on Liam’s hips and bent down to kiss him. He didn’t have any lubricant with him, but Liam was already slick from the four times previous, so Brett gently pushed into Liam and sighed in contentment. He’d never entered someone without protection before and it felt so _good_ , it was a whole new level of pleasure.  
Liam, feeling the skin-on-skin contact all the way down his body, was in his own world of bliss. “Turn us over.” He said.  
“What?” Brett’s mind was completely addled with pleasure.  
“Make it so I’m on top.”  
“Okay.” Brett did as he was asked and lay back on the leather seats of his car. Liam pushed his hands into Brett’s shoulders and rolled his hips forward. Brett ran his hands up Liam’s sides and pulled him down on top of himself. Their lips connected and Liam moaned, still trying to move his hips.  
Brett held Liam close and when they both came, he kept Liam pressed together for a few more minutes.  
On the way to the hotel, he went to the pharmacy and bought some Viagra, even though he was against using it. It took awhile to check in, but they got a nice clean suite with a kitchen, a table, a couch, a bathroom and a king-size bed.


	16. Heat Part 1

Day 26: Tuesday  
Heat Part 1  
Liam had behaved up until they got in the door. He attacked Brett, pinning him against the doorframe. The bell-boy was still there, waiting for a tip, so Brett gently shooed Liam away, holding him at arm’s length.  
“We can get back to lots of that, but lets’ just get settled in first, okay?”  
Liam shook his head and tried to break out of Brett’s grip, but Brett held firm. After a minute of struggling, he finally said “fine” and stormed off to sit on the couch.  
“Sorry about that.” Brett handed him a ten, and the boy left.  
When he had left, Brett went over to the couch and knelt down in front of Liam. “Liam, honey, are you okay?”  
“You finished screwing the bell-boy?”  
“What? Liam, I came here to have sex with _you_ , all week. Why would I want to have sex with _him_ when I have _you_? Hmm?”  
“Sorry. I’ve never really been the jealous type before. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. Maybe…” Liam blushed bright red. “Maybe you could fuck it out of me?”  
“I _definitely_ don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I think I might just come to like it. You sure?”  
Liam nodded and tugged his clothes off, Brett following suit. Liam pushed Brett down to sit on the floor and situated himself on Brett’s lap. “I wanna ride you so bad, babe.” Liam tangled his fingers in Brett’s hair and sank down on Brett’s cock. He locked their lips together, moaning at the feeling. Using Brett’s shoulders as leverage, Liam lifted himself up and sank back down again.

“I think you should keep an eye on those two.” Thomas, the bell-boy said. “The shorter boy seems sex-crazed and overly jealous, and I don’t know about the other one. The fact that they’re in this neighbourhood makes me think he’s drugged him. He booked the room for the week, didn’t he?”  
“Yeah, seems like a long time, but if you’re concerned, then we’ll turn the cameras on.” Bob, behind the desk said. He turned the cameras on and whistled. “Well, you weren’t kidding about the sex. They’re already fucking. And damn they look good. They look good enough that they could both be prostitutes.” Thomas came around the counter and watched the screen.  
The younger, blonde boy was on the brunette’s lap, face buried in his neck. The brunette had his fingers tangled in the blonde’s hair.

“Oh, Liam. Fuck.”  
“That was kind of the intention.” Liam rolled his hips again and again. “Brett, fuck, I’m getting tired can you…”  
Brett moved forward and stood, Liam still wrapped around him. Liam whined. “Why couldn’t we do it there?”  
“Do you want to get carpet burn?” Liam frowned and whined again, biting into Brett’s shoulder. Brett laughed. When Liam pulled away, there was blood, but there was no wound. “Fuck, Liam, you should be more careful with your teeth.”  
Liam smiled. “You love it.” Brett’s smile matched Liam’s as he agreed.  
“Does that mean that you can handle a little bit of rough sex, babe?”  
“Oh, yeah.” Brett immediately took advantage of this and started thrusting hard into his boyfriend. Liam whined and tilted his head back. Brett sucked hickeys all along Liam’s exposed neck and licked at the skin. “Mm, Brett, faster.” Brett obeyed and Liam felt his climax build inside his stomach. “Oh, Brett, Brett, I’m…” Brett grabbed a hold of Liam’s hand and squeezed. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.  
“God, Brett, there, god, yes, right…right there!” Liam screamed as he came. Brett followed quickly afterwards. He rolled off of Liam, keeping a hold of Liam’s hand. “I love you.” Liam said sleepily before drifting off.  
“I love you too.”

“Did you see how his wound healed over?” Thomas was shocked. There was _definitely_ something to be worried about here. Bob just shrugged, though.  
“They seem to be happy with each other’s company. What does it matter if his wound healed over? We can’t keep watching them like this if we have no reason to.”  
“Even if you don’t think it’s worth following up on, I do, so I’m going to keep watching. They’re up to something, I just know it.”  
“Thomas, maybe they just want to fuck in private for a week. I mean, they’re obviously underage. Maybe they just want a week away from their parents. Leave them alone.” Bob yawned and went to bed.  
“But there’s something more, I’m sure of it.” Thomas said to nobody in particular.


	17. Heat Part 2

Day 26: Tuesday  
Heat Part 2  
Brett called Scott right after he’d finished having sex with Liam. “Did you tell his parents yet?”  
“Yeah, they were really sceptical, but they’ll let it slide. I think they think you just went away to have sex for a week. Expect lots of questions when you get back.”  
“And Mason?”  
“Liam should tell him himself.”  
“Okay, any more wisdom from Deaton? I think I’m going to have some trouble dealing with this.” He kept his voice low because Liam was sleeping right next to him.  
“No, sorry. Did you want anything else before I leave you two alone for a week?”  
“Yeah, some clothes would be great, and maybe some food. I didn’t really have time to grab any, because Liam was kind of distracting, and I didn’t want to cause any accidents.”  
“Sure, no problem. I’ll get there about seven tomorrow. Where _is_ there, by the way?”  
“Oh, uh, Sunnyvale, the Grovez Hotel.” There was a silence on the other end of the line. “Scott?”  
“God, dude, what are you doing in _that_ neighbourhood?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Sunnyvale is the rough part of town, people go there to get prostitutes, raped and murdered. I’m surprised you even got to the hotel without being raped, murdered or both. Didn’t you notice the amount of near-naked women in the streets?”  
“I was a bit too busy to find any near-naked women, Scott. I had a needy boyfriend whining and whimpering for sex.”  
“Even so…I’ll get you out tomorrow. Have you paid for your room yet?”  
“Yeah, had to pay in advance.”  
“Yeah, in case you _died_ , Brett, seriously, how blind can you get? That hotel is renowned for its number of murders and suicides. Most of those who check in, come out in a body bag.”  
“Well, as long as we make it through the night, we should be fine, right?”  
“Maybe. We might have to fight to get out alive. God, Brett, do you even realise the danger you’ve gotten yourselves into? Both you and Liam are _attractive people_. Guys like you go missing from streets like theirs in a heartbeat.”  
“Okay, I get the picture. Actually, I’m kind of now wanting to get out _before_ tomorrow. Can you get here sooner?”  
Scott sighed. “I’ll try.”  
Brett thanked Scott and hung up. He sighed and looked at Liam’s still-sleeping form. “I’m sorry babe. But who calls the rough part of town _Sunnyvale_ , seriously?” 

Down in the lobby, Thomas was chewing his nails thoughtfully. So, this boy didn’t know that this was the rough part of town?  
 _I wonder who Scott is. I wonder who Deaton is. Who’s Mason? Why would he need wisdom from Deaton? What was Scott telling Liam’s parents?_  
Thomas really wished he’d heard the other side of Brett’s conversation. It might have answered a lot of those questions.

Liam’s eyes snapped open. His wolf howled as it remembered the feeling of his mate. He turned over and started kissing up Brett’s neck. Brett woke up slowly. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table. Only two hours had passed since they’d had sex previously.  
Brett groaned. “Really? So soon? Deaton said that it’d be at least three hours.”  
“Brett,” Liam moaned, pulling himself over Brett to straddle him. He pressed his lips to the hollow of Brett’s throat. He kissed up Brett’s neck and back down his chest. He kept going, dipping his tongue into Brett’s belly button.  
“I’m tired.” Brett tried to shove Liam off of him without much success; he wasn’t really trying that hard anyway. He knew he could force Liam to stop if he really wanted to.  
Liam’s face was back up to Brett’s. “Please.” Liam whimpered.  
“Do it yourself.” Brett gave another half-hearted attempt to get Liam off of him. Liam held fast.  
Liam kissed Brett on the lips before answering. “It’s not as good.”  
Brett sighed. “You’re acting like a child.”  
Liam stopped his self-given assignment of kissing every inch of Brett’s skin to look into Brett’s face. “Is it getting me what I want?” Liam asked hopefully.  
“No. I want you to act like a Disney Princess.”  
“Is there even a difference?” Liam asked before sucking Brett’s earlobe into his mouth.  
“I suppose not.” Brett said.  
Brett moaned as Liam’s lips wrapped around his cock. He threw his head back and Liam, being distracted easily, left Brett’s nether regions to suck on the exposed skin. Brett whined at the loss, but Liam quickly silenced him. He kissed his lips, then his cheek, then his jaw, then his brow.  
“Follow me.” Liam stood abruptly. Brett followed like an obedient puppy, eager to see what Liam would do. He found Liam bent over one of the arms of the couch.  
“No.” Brett said immediately.  
“What? Why?”  
“I don’t want to hurt you babe.”  
“You won’t. I know you’ll be careful.”  
“No. Do you know how dangerous that really is?”  
“Yes, and it’s not very. Come on, Brett. How many people have died whilst being fucked over the arm of a couch?”  
“I don’t know, but I’m betting that it’s at least one.”   
Liam sighed. “Fine. If it troubles you this much, fuck me over the edge of the bed. I just need…to be fucked against something. I don’t really care what it is; the bed, the wall, the couch, the table…just, make it fast, yeah?”  
Brett was speechless. Nevertheless, he picked Liam up by the scruff of his neck, using his werewolf strength. He took Liam back to the bedroom and bent him over the foot of the bed. Liam spread his legs wide, smiling. Brett slowly began to push into him. Liam whined at him to go faster, and tried to push back onto him, but Brett held him in place.  
Brett started slowly at first, but then quickened it to an increasingly faster pace. Liam kept whining and moaning, and as Brett hit that one place inside of him, he cried out and came. He was disappointed that he hadn’t lasted longer, but he loved the feeling of Brett inside him so much, he didn’t really care. When Brett too finished, he tried to pull out, but Liam stopped him.  
“No, don’t. I want to feel you.” Brett smiled and kissed Liam’s shoulder.  
“Okay. At least let me get us up onto the bed a bit more, okay?”  
“Okay.” Brett did that, and as soon as he did, fell asleep. He was exhausted.


	18. Heat Part 3

Day 27: Wednesday  
Heat Part 3  
“Do you think we could be a little less rough? I don’t like to-“  
Brett was interrupted by a knock at the door. He frowned and put on his trousers. “Coming!” He called. Maybe Scott had managed to come early. He turned to Liam. “Put some clothes on. Be ready to protect yourself. Scott told me that this is the rough part of town.”  
Liam nodded and did as he was told. They’d just had sex, so the haze in his mind was pushed to the side. He dressed quickly in all of his clothes. They smelled of need and desire.  
Brett opened the door once he was done. His mouth was immediately covered with a rag doused in chloroform. Another man slipped past the two of them and came at Liam. Liam tried to attack him, but the other was somehow even faster than himself. Liam was grabbed from behind and a rag was placed over his mouth too.  
The world quickly faded to black.

Liam woke up next to Brett in a cellar of some kind. He was still in heat, but he felt it less now. He was naked again, and so was Brett. Liam rolled over, and found a hundred aches and pains. “Brett?”  
Brett moaned and turned to face Liam. “Liam. You okay?”  
“Not really. Do you know where we are?”  
“No, I was drugged before we came. I know you were too. I think I’m pretty sure of their intentions.”  
“Yeah, they probably want to rape and murder us. What do you smell like?”  
“What?”  
“What do you smell like? If you smell like something other than you, then Scott won’t be able to follow our scent trail.”  
Brett sniffed his arm. “Just me. They don’t know we’re werewolves, but I still suggest that we’re careful. We don’t know who or what they are. I suppose that this resurgence of conscious thought means that your heat is over.”  
“Almost. One more time should do it. If you knot this time, that should mean it’s over. And Brett?”  
“Yes?”  
“I am so glad that I mated you, and that you mated me. No matter what happens now, we’ll always be together.”   
Brett smiled as he mounted Liam. “I love you.” Liam smiled and returned the comment. “I am so glad that now you’re not in a craze to get sexed, you know what it means to have a mate.” Liam threaded his fingers with Brett’s. Brett kissed everywhere; Liam’s chest, his neck, his face, his lips.  
When he finished, Brett felt his knot start to swell, and he smiled, kissing lines down Liam’s neck.  
They heard a noise from behind them. “Getting your sex on already, huh? Well, I guess that means that you won’t mind if I just take you from where you are.”  
Brett felt Liam’s claws slip out, but he shook his head. “Wait. We can’t move apart now, and we can use this opportunity to appear docile. Just wait it out, okay?” He whispered it, and Liam nodded slowly. He didn’t like this idea, but if Brett was sure, he’d go along with it.  
Brett squeezed his eyes shut as the guy slid into him. He hadn’t prepared Brett at all, so it stretched a lot. He felt a burn, but bit his lip to keep from crying out. Liam pressed his lips to Brett’s. “It’s okay, Brett. We’ll be okay.” Brett tightened his grip on Liam’s hands. Tears fell from his eyes and Liam kissed them away. The man finished with a grunt and viciously pulled out. Brett couldn’t help the sob that was released from his lips.  
Brett’s knot was completely depleted now, and he pulled out of Liam softly. Liam pulled Brett down onto his chest. The man sniffed and left, bolting the door shut.  
“I’m so sorry, Brett. We should have been able to do something.”  
“Relax. At least now, we know he isn’t a supernatural creature. We’ll get out next time. I promise you.” Liam nodded before falling asleep. He was exhausted from his heat.


	19. Imp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late, but I've been really busy. You might not get another chapter tomorrow, either. We'll see what happens.

Day 28: Thursday  
Imp  
The man came back just hours later. Brett was hiding by the door. Liam was waiting in the back of the room, huddled against the wall.  
“What? Where’s the other wolf? I could smell that you were in heat, but you’re not anymore. I know he helped you out of it, so where’s that –"  
He was cut off when Brett lunged at him. “When we were taken, there were two men. Where’s the other one?” He asked, holding him tightly by the arms, pinning them down to his sides.  
In answer, the man split into two. Both of his halves became smaller and faster. Brett held fast to one of them, but he couldn’t get a hold on the other one.  
“Liam, run! He’s an imp! He can split himself as many times as he likes! If you run, you have a chance.” Liam tried, but he was too late. The imp caught his legs.  
“Please let him go.”  
“So he can go and warn your Alphas? I don’t think so. Besides, if you know what an imp is, I’m sure you know how possessive we are. How _do_ you know about imps, anyway?”  
“I had a run-in with one before. She was very clingy and needy.”  
“I’m afraid that’s a species trait.”  
“I know. She said so too. But the worst thing about imps is that they don’t smell any different from humans. You’d never know unless you actually saw them either shift or split. And you’re all little troublemakers, aren’t you? But that still doesn’t explain why such a creature is here, stealing boys off of the street and raping them.”  
“It’s not just boys, and it’s not just me. There’s a whole community of imps. We’ve had to go into hiding mostly, since all of the myths about us are being forgotten. Our mischief is now reduced to petty theft and rape. Our once-feared and worshipped kind has been reduced to paupers and criminals. We used to be the richest creatures in town! Now we can barely afford the clothes on our backs and the food in our bellies. Not to mention all the sex we’re missing out on. We used to be-“  
“Okay, I get it. You were once revered, but are now in shambles. Boo-hoo. Maybe I’ll actually shed a tear for you, when I don’t remember being raped by you.”  
“Okay, I do admit that that wasn’t the best of my actions, but you must understand-“  
“Understand what, imp?”  
“My name isn’t imp, you know. It’s Cardswall. Cardswall Olivier. I come from a long line of French nobility.”  
“Good to know, imp, but I’m going to give you an ultimatum. Liam’s finally gotten a hold of your other half, as I am sure you’re aware…” Cardswall gasped as he noticed for the first time that Liam had grabbed a hold of his other half and was pinning him to the floor quite deftly. “And I’ve told him exactly how to stop you from splitting.” He hadn’t really, but he could play this imp’s game as deftly as the imp himself. “So if you try, he’s going to stop you. Maybe even slash your throat. I know it won’t kill you, but it’ll take time to heal. In that time, we can escape. And if you do that, you won’t get the prize for letting us go without any trouble.”  
“Prize?” The only thing imps loved more than playing tricks was getting rewards. They usually tricked people into giving them a bigger prize than was earned. They were expert weavers of illusion, especially when it came to spoken or written language. They could make you believe anything. That was why Brett was very definitely _not_ focusing on the imp’s words. Instead, he had his mind set on Liam’s scent.  
“Yes. A prize. If you lead us out of here, return to us our clothes and take us to the hotel, I will give you a large sum of money. I have some in my car, as I assume you’ve already taken my wallet and the money in it.”  
“And him?” He pointed at Liam. “What will he give me?”   
It was disconcerting, being looked at by two sets of the same eyes, set I the same face. Brett opened his mouth to give a response, but the imp shushed him. “I must hear the answer from his mouth. His words are binding. If he does not give me what he has promised, I will be allowed to bring both of you back here, and then you will be mine. That is the price for not giving me what you promise.”  
“What would hold value to you?” Brett frowned. The imp would probably ask a price too high. That way, he would be able to call them back here with the flick of his wrist.  
“A blood-red jewel.”  
“I have one, also at Brett’s car. I keep it there so it is safe.” Liam said it quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. The imp squinted his eyes at Liam. Brett wondered exactly what it was that Liam was doing. He knew Liam didn’t have the jewel, but then again, by using language, a jewel could be a sparkling droplet of – oh. That’s what he meant.  
“Say the binding words, you too, Brett.”  
“You will lead us to our clothes, allow us to dress, and escort us back to Brett’s car peacefully and without ill intent where I will give you a blood-red jewel, and Brett will give you a large sum of money. If we do not pay our price, you will return us to this place, where you shall keep us until your death.”  
“I will lead you to your clothes, allow you to dress, and escort you back to Brett’s car peacefully and without ill intent where you will give me a blood-red jewel, and Brett will give me a large sum of money. If you do not pay your price, I will return you to this place, where I shall keep you until my –" He stopped abruptly. “My death?”  
“You have said the binding words, Cardswall Olivier and Liam Dunbar. You are now bound to fulfil your promises to one another. May your debts be repaid!”  
“How do you know the sealing prayer? How…how did you trick me?”  
“I didn’t. You were so sure I couldn’t pay you, you got carried away. But I can pay you, Cardswall. You will get your blood-red jewel. Now, please, lead us to our clothes.”  
“You’re so smart, Liam. I love you so much.” Brett kissed Liam’s forehead.   
They followed Cardswall up to their clothes, dressed, and got to Brett’s car without incident. “Oh, damn, I don’t have the keys.”  
“I’ll smash a window if you’re okay with that.”  
“No, wait.” Brett patted his pockets. He found his keys in his back pocket. “I’ve got them.” He unlocked the door to his car and got his emergency stash out of the glove box. The imp immediately snatched all of it, and Brett let him.  
“Now your turn, Liam.” Liam hopped into the backseat of the car and came out holding a heavy stone. It was blood-red, and was, at least technically, a jewel, just not the kind the imp had hoped for.   
“This is my jewel. I cracked my head open on it when I was twelve. I asked my mum to keep it, because I thought it would bring me luck. As it turns out, it did.”  
“Do I want to know _why_ that was in my car?”  
“Probably not.”  
‘Well, alright then, we’ve paid you. Now, you let us go.”  
The imp grumbled, but muttered the unbinding curse, followed by Liam. They hopped into the car and drove very far away, very quickly.

They arrived at Scott’s house. “Oh, Liam, Brett, Scott’s just gone out to get you two from the hotel. You should phone him to let him know you’re back already.”  
“Oh, we don’t have out phones anymore. We were almost raped by an imp-“  
“I actually _was_ raped by an imp, thank you very much.”  
“Right, yes. Brett was raped by an imp, and I almost was, but we got away. We kind of…lost our phones in the process.”  
“Oh my god, are you okay?”  
“I am. Brett?”  
“Yeah, I’m doing alright. But um…do you mind if I…if we go up to Scott’s room to wait?”  
“Not at all. I’ll call Scott and tell him you’re here. Do you know where it is?”  
“Yes. Thank you.” Brett took Liam’s hand and led him up the stairs. Liam was a bit confused as to why they were going upstairs, so he asked Brett about it.  
“We could just wait downstairs, you know.”  
“Yes, but I want to thank and congratulate you on being such a clever boy today. Get your dick ready Liam, ‘cause my mouth’s coming.”  
“Oh…you sure you’re up for that?”  
“Oh yeah. As long as it’s with you, I’m always okay.” Brett smiled and kissed Liam. His upper body was almost horizontal, he was leaning down so much. Liam rushed up the stairs and hopped onto Scott’s bed.  
“You know he’ll be able to smell us, right?”  
Brett smiled and laughed a little. “I actually hadn’t thought about that, but that really makes me want to just take you harder, you know?”  
“Oh, yeah?” Brett nodded. “Show me.”  
“I’d be glad to, babe.” Brett opened one of Scott’s drawers and got out Scott’s bottle of lube. It was a big one. Brett whistled. “Oh, Liam, this is so good, babe.”  
“What?”  
“Scott has a dildo. A big one. Do you wanna be filled while I fuck myself on your dick babe?”  
“Hell yes." Liam waited for a few seconds, but Brett didn't move. "What are you waiting for?”  
“I kind of want Scott to see this. Do you want Scott to see this?” Liam shivered and nodded.  
“Maybe, in time, I’ll allow Stiles to join in, if that’s okay with you.” At the mention of Stiles’ name, Brett frowned. Actually, frowned wasn’t the right word. He scowled.  
“Way to kill the mood, Liam.”  
“You have to forgive him at some point, Brett. You forgave me.”  
“You didn’t rape anybody.”  
Liam sighed. He rolled over to straddle Brett’s waist. He tried to kiss Brett, but he turned his face away. “Brett.” Brett didn’t respond, so Liam took his chin in his hand and turned his face towards him. “Brett, I’m sorry, okay? But please think about it. This means a lot to me. How could it not? This is _Stiles_ we’re talking about, Brett. Sweet, kind, smart Stiles. Scott’s crush and best friend. Would he really be friends with someone bad?”  
“You’re probably right, Liam, but I still feel bad about it. It’s not jealousy. I know that. I…I just want to protect you, Liam.”  
“I know you do, Brett, but please…”  
Brett bit his lip and was silent for a while. “How can I say no to that face?” Brett rolled them over and took his clothes off. Liam laughed. “What’s so funny?”  
“We take our clothes off so much, we might as well just not put them on.”  
“Well, you know I’m okay with that, as long as I get to see your body all the time.” Liam giggled. “So, you ready for some hot, heavy sex?”  
“Oh, yeah, babe.” Brett had barely prepared himself, but he sank down on Liam anyway. “Hey! What about me being filled? You said…”  
“I know what I said, but just be-"  
“Patient. I know. You’ve said it enough times already.” Liam tried his best to look pouty, but it was hard when Brett was making it his mission to draw out all of the noises he possibly could from him. “Why is it so hard to stay mad at you?”  
“Because I’m usually riding you.”  
“Oh yeah, that’s right.” Liam brought Brett down for a kiss, which was interrupted by a scream at the door.  
“Oh! Guys! Mum said you’d been raped and this is what I find you doing? And in _my room_? You know I’ll be smelling that for weeks?”  
“Yeah, we do, Scott. In fact, that was kind of the idea. Of course, Liam gave me that brilliant idea, but what fuelled it was _this_.” Brett held up a huge, blue dildo. “Have you been pushing this into your ass, Scott?” Scott’s eyes widened, but he nodded sheepishly. “Oh, Scott, that’s so cute.” Scott flushed a deep red. “How would you like to fuck Liam with it?” Brett pulled Liam on top of him and Liam kept thrusting, making an effort to push his ass out.  
“Oh, god, guys…this…”  
“Oh, come on Scott. Live a little. My ass is loose from my heat, and you’re horny, I can smell it.”  
Scott sighed and moved into the room, closing the door behind him. “Alright, Liam, if you want.”  
“Oh, I want.” Liam’s eyes sparkled. Scott smiled and took the dildo from Brett’s hand, brushing their fingers. Scott wasted no time; he could smell how much both Liam and Brett wanted this.  
Thankfully, they were not interrupted again until they’d finished. Scott’s mum must have heard the moans, though; Liam was _not_ a quiet lover. He moaned and hissed and swore, kissing fiercely and biting incessantly. Brett was a lot quieter, but he still moaned and whined.  
Scott fucked the dildo in and out of Liam, drawing even more sounds from his lips. Brett reached up and pulled Liam down onto himself, coming hard. Liam followed, and Scott came fight afterwards.  
“Okay. Care to tell me about what transpired over the last couple of days?”  
“Sure.” And Liam and Brett told Scott all about what had happened.


	20. Re-connect

Day 28: Thursday  
Re-connect  
After they’d finished, Scott looked stunned. “Wow. That was an impressive story. I wasn’t actually expecting you to start from day one, but that was very…informative. I don’t know how you forgave Stiles, but I’m glad you did. I really love him, Liam.”  
“I know you do. Maybe that’s why I could forgive him. Besides, if you love him, how bad can he be?”  
Brett was downstairs, letting Liam re-connect with his Alpha. He knew how important that connection was for Liam. He had no other Betas to be friends with, so his connection with Scott was essential.  
“I’m still glad for it. He’s still beating himself up over it, though. He’s not allowed to see any of us until his dad’s happy that he’s learnt his lesson. It’s kind of lonely, especially with you and Brett off fucking each other every chance you get.” Liam opened his mouth to protest, but ever since he and Brett had been together, they’d been having sex pretty much constantly. Instead, he pouted.  
“I can’t help it. I just...see him and feel this strong urge to kiss him breathless. I thought it would take longer for me to get over being raped by Stiles, but with him…it just didn’t seem to matter, you know?”  
“Yeah, I do. When I’m with Stiles, I look at him, and it’s like…it doesn’t even matter that he raped you. Of course it does. Matter, that is, but I just…can’t bring myself to care. He’s so gorgeous.”  
“And innocent, even after what he did.”  
“Yeah.” Scott takes Liam’s hand in his own, even though they aren’t dating or anything. “It’s good to be talking to you again.”  
Liam leaned into him. “Yeah. It really is, Scott.”

Stiles was in his room, talking to his dad when suddenly, he stood up. “You’re done.”  
“What?” Stiles is shocked by his father’s outburst.  
“You can go. You’ve repented for what you did.”  
“I-“  
“ _Go_.” His dad growled. Stiles felt his face fall. Even though he’d decided to let him go, he was still ashamed of him, of what he’d done.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered as he slipped around his dad. He didn’t touch him. He knew that now wasn’t the time for father-son affection.  
Stiles made his way over to Scott’s house. He opened the door without knocking; he didn’t need to. He knew Scott would be home, and he was always welcome here. He wasn’t expecting to see Brett. They both stopped dead.  
Brett blinked a few times, shook his head, and kept moving about. Stiles slowly shuddered to life, now moving like he was creeping around a hibernating bear.  
“Stiles,” Brett said suddenly. It startled Stiles so much, he actually jumped. “Liam and Scott are upstairs. If you touch him, I _will_ kill you.”  
Stiles nodded slowly and practically scampered up the stairs. He was lucky Brett hadn’t just ripped his throat out. He doubted that Scott would blame him for that.  
He knocked on Scott’s door. The door opened and Scott was standing there. He hugged Stiles and ushered him into the room. Liam got up and tried to hug him, but he shrank back. Liam frowned. “Brett threatened to kill me if I touched you. I’m not gonna test his patience.”  
“Oh. Well, it’s good to see you again, Stiles. How are you?”  
“Um, well, dad practically kicked me out. I missed you, Scott. I heard that you and Brett got kidnapped.”  
“Yeah, it was an imp. Brett knew about them.”  
“Liam was smart and got us out with the turn of a phrase. He was very brave, challenging an imp like that.” Brett was suddenly in the doorway and Stiles jumped again. He moved around Stiles to sit next to Liam. He put his arm around the shorter male’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. He was glaring at Stiles.  
Scott pulled Stiles onto his lap, kissing his neck.   
“Brett was raped by the imp, though, before we could escape.” Liam said. He wanted Stiles to know that they were all damaged here.  
“Oh, are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m doing alright.” Brett was kind of annoyed that Liam told Stiles without consulting him first, but he understood what he was doing.  
“So, what _is_ an imp, anyway?”  
“A conniving creature that uses its charm and wit to get what it wants. They only ever do you a favour if they get something in return. And they’re unbelievably clingy. They almost never fall in love. So when they do, they try to hold onto that person for the rest of their lives. The only real problem with that, though, is that they cheat pretty much constantly.”  
Stiles frowned. “It sounds like you’re talking from experience.”  
“I am. I dated an imp once. I didn’t know she was one until she split into two. I was trying to leave her because I’d caught her cheating, four times. She kept splitting until there were twenty-six of her, all running around. They were tiny, and _so fast_. I could barely see them. I told her I would stay if she just pulled herself back together again. As she did, I just ran. She tried to stop me, but I climbed up the roofs so fast she couldn’t follow. She came to my door so many times after that, but eventually she just gave up. I’d had clingy partners before her, but she was by far the worst.”   
Stiles whistled. “Damn. That sounds terrifying.”  
Brett laughed, despite the fact that Stiles was there. “It wasn’t that bad. I once had to deal with a nymph. That wasn’t fun. They’re really big on bloodplay. I was supposed to be seducing her so I could get back what she stole, but I ended up tied to a bed for three hours, being bitten, clawed at and just fucking _stabbed_. Our healing abilities might be great, but they stop working after serious injuries or an extended period of time. _That_ had to be the most unpleasant experience I have ever had to endure.” Liam was very pleased that Brett and Stiles seemed to be getting along nicely, but he was growing concerned at the things Brett was saying.  
Scott spoke for the first time since Stiles arrived. “Your dating life sounds like a horror movie. Have there been any others?”  
“Well, Liam already knows about my last boyfriend. He hired a prostitute to ‘rape’ me without my consent, even though he’d told the guy I had consented. Afterwards, the guy totally snapped, said he’d tell every single prostitute in town what he’d done, and not to let him hire them, ever. He said that if he ever saw his face, ever again, he’d punch it to a bloody pulp. After he’d done that, he let me stay at his place. He was a complete wreck, even more so than me. He kept saying he was sorry, over and over, even though we both knew it wasn’t his fault.”  
“I have had good relationships too, though. They’re just less interesting. There was this one girl, Trinity. She was lots of fun. I probably would have married her, if she hadn’t completely disappeared seven months into our relationship. She left nothing.”  
“So, any good stories of guys?” Liam asked.  
“Well, there’s you, and another one, Alex. He was actually transgender. He’d just recently gone through the change, and his emotions were a rollercoaster, but he always made sure I knew he was angry or upset at something that wasn’t me, even if I knew I’d done something wrong. He was sweet, but he got bullied far too much about being trans. He couldn’t find a job, and when he eventually did, there was constant harassment. He took his life while I wasn’t there.”  
“My god, your love life really is a tragedy, you know that?” Liam said, but there was no malice or judgement. He was saying it to try to make the situation a bit lighter.  
“Yeah, well, I hope to change that with you, Liam. Or maybe I’m just drawn to those who are broken. I mean, you _do_ have IED.”  
“You just like to fix things, don’t you?”  
“You know I do.” Brett said and kissed Liam. “I think we should be going now. Thanks for last night, Scott.” Scott blushed a bit, but Stiles didn’t see, thankfully.  
“Welcome. You are both welcome here, at any time. You know that, right?” Both Liam and Brett nodded. “Alright. See you two later.”  
“Bye, Scott. Bye, Stiles.” Brett took Liam’s hand and they walked out the door. When they were out of earshot, Scott turned to Stiles. They kissed deeply.  
“I’m so glad you’re here. I don’t think I could survive another night of just thinking about you.”  
“Me either.” Scott pulled Stiles back onto his bed with him and kept kissing him. They quickly lost their clothes, and Scott mounted Stiles. They had sex four times before Scott’s mother came home, and another two times when she was there, just a lot more quietly. They giggled and kissed and moaned until they lay in each other’s arms, content.

Liam pulled Brett on top of him. “Brett.” He said breathlessly. “Fuck me.” He got out his collar, which he always kept close to his bed. He turned over onto all fours, and Brett immediately knew what Liam wanted.  
“Lady, you look so beautiful tonight. Can I taste you?”  
Liam whined and nodded. Brett got on all fours, too, over Liam’s body. He crawled backwards until he was looking at Liam’s tight ass. He licked one cheek, quickly. Liam pressed back into the touch, but Brett was already gone. He pressed a kiss to the bottom of Liam’s tail bone. He used his hands to spread Liam wide and licked over his hole. Liam moaned.  
Brett kept going until he thought Liam was ready. He crawled back up and pressed a kiss to Liam’s shoulder blade. Liam moaned again as Brett pushed into him. He would always relish this feeling. He pushed back into Brett, but he stayed still for a minute, just kissing the back of Liam’s neck. He bit at the collar.  
“You’re pretty gentle for a tramp.”  
“Maybe I just want to be nice to a lady.” Liam smiled and laughed. He turned his head and Brett gave him a kiss. It was only then that he started to move. He did so slowly, but quickly sped up; he knew Liam could take this. He put his hands over Liam’s, locking their fingers together. Liam arched his back, pressing up into Brett. Liam moaned as he came, spreading his semen all over his sheets. Right now, he didn’t really care, though.  
Brett didn’t pull out; he just tipped them to the side and pulled a sheet over their naked forms. He wrapped his arm around Liam’s waist, pulling him closer.


	21. Back to School

Day 29: Friday  
Back to School  
“I can’t believe we actually have to go back to school today, what with the week we’ve had.”  
“Yeah. Seems a bit surreal, doesn’t it?”  
“Mm.” Liam was unable to respond any further because of the toothbrush in his mouth. Brett was getting dressed in his school uniform. Liam finished brushing his teeth and hugged Brett. “I don’t know how I’ll cope, not having you there.”  
“It’s just eight hours. We’ll survive eight hours.”  
“ _You_ might. I’m not so sure about me.”  
Brett kissed Liam on the forehead. “Well, I can’t skip; I’ll be suspended. And I can’t break my perfect attendance record.”  
“Not even for me?” Liam pouted.  
Brett shook his head, smiling. “I love you.”  
Liam kissed Brett full on the lips. “I love you too.” Now that they’d started, they kept going. They were starting to run late, but they didn’t care. Brett picked Liam up and took him to the bed. Brett’s clothes were off as soon as they got there, and Brett thought back to their previous conversation about clothes.  
“You’re right, you know.”  
“Of course I am, but about what?”  
“Clothes. We should just permanently be naked.” Liam smiled and laughed. Brett suddenly gasped. “Oh, god, we’re late for school.”  
“Who cares?”  
“Your parents and teachers. Come on. Let’s get dressed.” Liam whined, but did as he was told. He got dressed before Brett had even gotten his trousers on. “Go. I’ll be here when you get home.” Liam huffed, but left with a peck on Brett’s cheek. “Have a good day!”  
“You too!”

Liam kept shifting restlessly in his seat. There was only eight minutes left, and it was killing him. He was being kept apart from his mate, and it felt like he was constantly in danger. His leg was bouncing ceaselessly, and Mason clamped his hand over his knee.  
“Liam! Pay attention.”  
“I can’t. There’s only seven minutes left, and then I’ll get to see Brett.”  
“But you’ve been like this all day.”  
“I _know_. I just can’t concentrate when he’s not here. I’ll do homework later.”  
“But if you’re in the same room as him, you’re constantly kissing.”  
“Oh come on, Mason. I do have _some_ self-control.”

As soon as Liam got in the door to his bedroom, Liam was on Brett. He kissed him fiercely, but Brett pushed him away.  
“Mason texted to say you had to finish your homework first.”  
Liam groaned. “He’s not my mother.” He took the phone from Brett and tried to kiss him again. Brett pulled back again.  
“Nope. Not until you finish your homework.”  
“But I missed you.” He didn’t care that he sounded like a four-year-old.  
“I missed you too, but you have to do homework. School is important, Liam.”  
“ _Why_?” Liam practically flopped onto his bed like a fish out of water.  
Brett sat next to him, running his hands through Liam’s hair. “Because it helps you get a job, so you’re not living on the streets.”  
Liam growled. “Werewolves shouldn’t need a job.”  
“Satomi has a job.”  
Liam lifted his head in interest. “She does?”  
“Yeah. Despite her looks and general demeanour, she’s actually a really great hairdresser. She owns this shop in the middle of town. She’s one of the most popular in her area. She went to school for that.”  
“I don’t want to be a hairdresser, Brett.”  
“So what do you want to be?”  
“I don’t know. I thought, before, that maybe I’d follow in my father’s footsteps; become a doctor. He would teach me. We’d be father and son, like in everything.”  
“What changed? You can still become that.”  
Liam shook his head. “I don’t think he’d want me to. Besides, what if I go off on one of my patients? What if I hurt one of them? No, it would be better if I just became a nobody, a store worker.”  
“Don’t say that. I’m sure your father would be happy to teach you. Have you even asked?”  
Liam shook his head again. “My grades are too low anyway. I’d never get into medical school.”  
“I’ll help you. I’m sure Scott would too.”  
“But I don’t want to do homework, Brett. I _want_ to have sex with you.”  
“No. No sex until you’ve done at least an hour’s homework. Come on. How about, you do one hour of homework, and then we’ll have sex, and you do another hour, we have sex again and cuddle for the rest of the evening?”  
“Fine. But I’m hungry. We’ll eat first.”  
“Okay.”

Liam’s father was on his way past when he’d heard Brett and Liam talking. “But I missed you.” Liam whined. He sounded like a kid who’d start throwing a tantrum if he didn’t get his way. Tony honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he did.  
“I missed you too, but you have to do homework. School is important, Liam.” Brett was calm when he answered, and Tony could hear the near-fatherly tone of his voice. He was quite impressed by this boy. Firstly, he’d given Liam his dream, his fantasy, and now he was trying to make sure that Liam did his homework.  
“ _Why_?”  
“Because it help you get a job, so you’re not living on the streets.”  
Then, Liam said something that confused Tony. “Werewolves shouldn’t need a job.” _Werewolves?_ They were just myth, as far as Tony knew. Why would Liam be talking about werewolves?  
“Satomi has a job.” Tony didn’t know who Satomi was, but he supposed she was another one of these werewolves.  
“She does?” Liam sounded more interested now.  
“Yeah. Despite her looks and general demeanour, she’s actually a really great hairdresser. She owns this shop in the middle of town. She’s one of the most popular in her area. She went to school for that.”  
Liam sounded bored again when he responded. “I don’t want to be a hairdresser, Brett.”  
“So what do you want to be?” Tony listened closely here. Liam had always said that he’d wanted to become a doctor like himself, but he stopped saying that when he’d destroyed that car. He’d always hoped that Liam would get back on the path he was on before, but his grades had been slipping.  
“I don’t know. I thought, before, that maybe I’d follow in my father’s footsteps; become a doctor. He would teach me. We’d be father and son, like in everything.” That made Tony’s heart melt. He was so happy that Liam still wanted to be a doctor like himself. He’d never push a career on his son, but he’d always wanted to teach Liam the healing ways.  
“What changed? You can still become that.” Brett was right. He willed his son to heed his boyfriend’s words.  
“I don’t think he’d want me to. Besides, what if I go off on one of my patients? What if I hurt one of them? No, it would be better if I just became a nobody, a store worker.” Those words made Tony feel like a terrible parent. Liam could be anything he set his heart on, but he could sense that Liam had lost his way after the car incident. It was such a waste of talent, and Tony never could quite forgive himself. Maybe if he’d just handled the situation a bit differently…but it was all over now. He couldn’t take any of it back.  
“Don’t say that. I’m sure your father would be happy to teach you. Have you even asked?” Liam hadn’t. Tony thought he might be too ashamed, too afraid that he’d say no. He had almost confronted Liam about it so many times, but he knew that it was better to let Liam come to him himself.  
“My grades are too low anyway. I’d never get into medical school.” He wasn’t wrong about the first part, but there was plenty of time, if he asked for help. Tony would be happy to help. He just wished that Liam knew that.  
“I’ll help you. I’m sure Scott would too.”  
“But I don’t want to do homework, Brett. I _want_ to have sex with you.” Tony smiled. Liam was an adolescent after all. Of course he’d want to have sex instead of doing homework. Tony was interested to hear what Brett would say to that.  
“No. No sex until you’ve done at least an hour’s homework. Come on. How about, you do one hour of homework, and then we’ll have sex, and you do another hour, we have sex again and cuddle for the rest of the evening?” It was a good deal; it wouldn’t get all of his homework done, but at least he’d be well on his way there, and if they had the same deal over the weekend, Liam’s homework would get done in no time.  
There was a pause, and Tony was afraid that Liam would say no, but he breathed a small sigh of relief then Liam answered. “Fine. But I’m hungry. We’ll eat first.”  
“Okay.” The door opened, and Tony saw Brett. “How long have you been standing there?”  
“Since you said you missed each other.”  
“Oh, god, my dad heard all of that?”  
“Yes. Now, I have a few questions. Why were you talking about werewolves? They don’t exist.”  
“Well, actually, they do. Brett was born one, and I was bitten just after my ankle was broken.”  
“By him?” Tony looked at Brett.  
“No. By Scott.”  
Tony was utterly shocked. “Scott McCall? Melissa’s son?”  
“Yeah.”  
Tony frowned. “Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“That would have been a great conversation, dad. _Hey, you know how just a couple of months ago I smashed up coach’s car? Well, now I have super strength, an even more easily triggered anger, better eyesight, bloodlust, super hearing, super healing and super smell. Still love me?_ ”  
“Of course we would still love you, Liam. You’re our son. We’ll always love you, no matter what. But…uh…does Melissa know about werewolves?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Oh, she just…she handles things with an iron will. I thought maybe it was just her, but maybe it’s just because she’s seen some serious stuff.”  
“I think it’s both. She is one hell of a woman.”  
“You can say that again. I’ll talk to you later, but Brett?”  
“Yes?”  
“I very much approve of you. I am so glad my son chose you as his boyfriend.”  
Brett glanced at Liam, then back to Tony. “Uh, thanks.” Tony smiled and left.

“O-kay. That went a lot better than I thought it would.”  
“Yeah.” Brett said slowly, then shook himself. “Well, anyway, food then homework. Why don’t you get started? I’ll make you something and bring it up, okay?”  
“Okay.” Brett kissed Liam’s temple before going downstairs and making scones. He loved cooking so much. He could bake all day and be content. He was probably going to become a baker when he left school. It wasn’t what most people went to Devonford for, but Brett didn’t care. This was his passion, and he would follow it. Satomi always said you should follow your passion.  
Liam could smell the baking from upstairs. He really was hungry, and the smell was making it very hard for him to concentrate, but he forced himself to continue. He could do this. It was just an hour.  
Brett came up with the scones, still steaming. He’d made some with sultanas, some with dates, and some with cheese. Liam loved the date ones. He put on more butter than was probably necessary and honey. They instantly melted into the hot surface. He bit in.  
“Oh, this is even better than the ones I make.”  
“Yeah, your mother told me you liked to bake. I like to bake too. That’s what I’ll be; a baker. I already have a job. Hey, maybe you’d like to bake together tomorrow, after we’ve done some more homework?”  
“Okay.” Liam kissed Brett lightly on the lips. This was the longest they’d been in the same room without having sex, and Liam was actually quite enjoying it. It was nice to just talk to Brett. He was a very down-to-earth person. Liam had always appreciated that about people; Mason was a bit too air-headed for Liam’s tastes. He still loved him, as a friend, but he’d never date someone _that_ far away with the fairies.

Liam finished his hour of homework, but he just kept going. “Your hour’s up, you know?”  
“Mm. I just thought that maybe I’d get it all done now. I mean, that way, we have more time to bake tomorrow. Then, on Sunday, we can invite everyone over. I mean, Scott’s birthday is next week. We can have an early birthday party.”  
“I like that idea.”  
“I’m sure they will too. I haven’t had time to bake them anything yet, since we’ve been so busy. I can’t wait for them to get addicted.”  
“You are just evil.”  
“Tell me about it.”

Liam slapped his book closed. “Done.” Brett startled awake from the floor.  
“What?”  
“I’m done. We can have sex now.”  
“Ugh, no, I’m too tired.”  
“Well, wake up. You promised me sex, and I take promises very seriously. Come on. We had a deal.”  
“I suppose…” Liam crawled into Brett lap and started kissing down his neck. He left hickeys that immediately healed over. Brett gasped and clutched at Liam’s shoulders. “Liam…”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“Fuck me.” Liam smiled and cackled. Actually cackled. Brett was suddenly worried that his boyfriend had been turned into an evil warlock who’d turn him into a frog.  
“Yes, sir. But come to bed. I wouldn’t want to give you _carpet burn_.”  
Brett blushed. “You remember that?”  
“I remember everything that happened while I was in heat.”  
“Oh.”  
“You knew I would heal, Brett.”  
“Yeah, but I still don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You’re such a girl.” He doesn’t say it meanly, though. It’s all in good fun, and Brett pushes Liam back onto his bed.  
“Says the one who was begging to be fucked into for two days straight.”  
Liam giggled, and it was a much nicer sound than before. “You did a good job of that, by the way. I really felt it. Now, come here and let me return the favour.”  
Brett climbed up over him and hovered above him, kissing him deeply. “Well, then, let’s get started shall we?”  
Liam nodded and pushed Brett off of him, so he flopped down next to him. He rolled over so he was on top. He kissed down Brett’s chest, lapping at his nipples, making them hard peaks. He kept going, down and down, suckling and nipping at every piece of skin he could reach. Brett moaned and tried to pull Liam up so he could kiss him properly, but Liam resisted. He stayed where he was, hovering for a moment. “Just be patient, Brett. You’ll enjoy this; trust me.”  
Liam pulled Brett’s trousers off, kissing his thighs and hips, everywhere except for where Brett wanted him to. He whined and Liam laughed. “Liam, stop teasing. It’s not fair.”  
“Isn’t it?”  
“ _No_.” Brett hissed. ”You were so eager before. Where’d that enthusiasm go?”  
“I think you’ll find it soon enough.” Liam said before taking Brett’s leaking member into his mouth. Brett threw his head back and moaned again, relishing the feeling. Liam had done this before, but he’d kind of forgotten how good it felt.  
“ _Liam_. God, don’t…don’t stop.” Liam smiled and chuckled a bit, the vibrations sending spasms up Brett’s torso. His head was clouded with lust. He looked down at Liam, and immediately regretted that decision.   
Liam looked amazing. He had his eyes closed and his jaw unhinged, mouth opened wide. His hand was just underneath the thin line of his pink lip, moving in perfect sync with his lips, which closed over Brett’s flushed flesh with delicacy and expertise. Brett sat up and ran his hands through Liam’s hair, earning him a deep-throated moan that vibrated his flesh yet again.  
“Babe, if you keep going like this, I’m gonna cum in your mouth.” He looked down into Liam’s eyes, and they challenged him to do it. He held back for as long as he could, but Liam definitely knew what he was doing. He came in Liam’s mouth, and he swallowed it all, lips still wrapped around Brett’s member. As soon as Brett had finished shooting down his throat, he pulled off with a wet pop.  
He went over to his drawers and got Brett’s gift; the strawberry scented lube. He smiled and walked over to him. He got down on his knees between Brett’s. He slicked up his fingers and warmed up the lube. He surprised Brett by licking at his ass. Brett yelped at the wetness, and Liam took the opportunity to push his fingers in. He scissored them, having added two at a time. He added a third shortly afterwards, and Brett moaned, spreading his legs wider.  
Liam whipped his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. Brett moaned yet again, and Liam started thrusting with vigour. He was panting above Brett, and Brett kept moaning and whining. His hands were on Liam’s shoulders, trying to pull him down into a kiss, but Liam stayed above him. When he came, he finally collapsed on top of Brett, who pulled him into a hug.  
“I love you. I love you so much, Liam. So, so, so much.” Brett kissed Liam over and over until Liam rolled over.  
“Goodnight, Brett.” Brett kept kissing him on the back of his neck.  
“Goodnight.”  
After a few minutes, Liam got annoyed and turned back to face Brett. “Well, I can’t fall asleep if you’re constantly kissing me, can I?”  
“Kiss me back then.”  
Liam did, and Brett pulled Liam closer still. They kissed until they were both exhausted, and then they fell asleep, Liam curled up on Brett’s chest.


	22. Baking and Rule-Breaking

Day 30: Saturday  
Baking and Rule-Breaking  
Brett and Liam woke up at the same time for once, and Liam hopped up, excited. “Let’s go do some baking.”  
Brett smiled at his enthusiasm. “Alright, Liam. The kitchen will still be there when we’re ready. Besides, we might need to go and get some stuff.”  
“Then let’s get started.”  
Brett followed Liam downstairs. “So, what did you want to make?”  
Liam answered immediately; he had been thinking about this ever since Brett had suggested it yesterday. “Raspberry chocolate swirl cheesecake and orange sandwich cookies. What do you want to make?”  
Brett thought for a bit before answering. “Orange cake and white chocolate and raspberry muffins.”  
“Nice. Our friends are in for a treat.” Liam rubbed his hands together and got out his phone. “I’ll text Scott and tell him to bring everyone here tomorrow. Then, I’ll check what ingredients we’ll need. I know we’ll need to get raspberries and white chocolate.”  
“Okay.”  
 _Come over tomorrow with the rest of the pack and your parents, whoever you want to invite, were throwing you a party  
Okay, be there at 10  
See you_  
“Alright, he says he’s coming at ten tomorrow. So, we have all of today to get this done. Do you have your recipes?”  
“Yeah. I’ve checked the ingredients and I need more butter and milk, eggs, flour, pretty much everything on my list. How about you?”  
“Pretty much the same situation as you. Let’s go.”

They went to the store and got all of the ingredients. It was early, but the shops were open already. They got more ingredients than what was necessary, but they didn’t mind. Brett paid for all of it, even though they’d argued about it all the way to the store. 

When they got home, they transported all of the groceries into the kitchen. Tony was there.  
“What are you guys doing?”  
“Scott’s birthday is soon, and we’re throwing him a party tomorrow. Today, we’re baking things for the party.”  
“Oh, well, I wanted to talk to you about you being a doctor. I would love to teach you what I know. What area of expertise were you hoping to get into?”  
“Uh, I don’t really know. I was thinking maybe Internal Medical Doctor. I looked at my options before, and it was either that, or a General Paediatrician.”  
“Okay. Well, I’ll prepare to teach you about those topics. Have fun. We’ll start on Monday, okay?”  
“Okay. Thanks dad.” Brett had already gotten out all of the mixing bowls and utensils they needed.  
“You’re welcome.” Tony left them to it. He needed to go to work soon anyway. Helen was already at work and would be there for the rest of the day.

Brett made his orange cake first. It was a remarkably easy recipe. “All of the other recipes create cakes that are way too moist. This one was the only one I could find that was soft and spongy enough. The muffins are my own recipe. All the others I found were far too rich. The ones I make are just right.”  
“I look forward to tasting them.” Brett smiled as he put the cakes in the oven. The recipe created two cakes that you stacked on top of each other.  
Liam had already put his cheesecake in the fridge so that it could set, and was on to making his cookies. He was currently cutting out heart shapes from the rolled-out dough. After he’d finished, he had nowhere to put them, since he needed the oven to be a different temperature.  
Brett’s cakes still had another twenty minutes, so he went out to the living room. He found Brett there. “Just waiting for your cakes to come out. Then, mine will go in, and then I have to wait for them to cool again before icing them. How’s your baking going?”  
“I’ll only start to make the muffins after the cakes are out. That means we have twenty minutes to kill. Go back to the kitchen. I’ll meet you there soon. We’re going to break your mother’s rules.”  
“You want to have sex on the kitchen bench? Just because my mother told us not to? She’ll know, you know? I sometimes think she has supernatural senses of her own.”  
“Who cares? It’s fun to break the rules.” Brett pecked Liam on the cheek and went upstairs. Liam went and waited in the kitchen. Brett was down in minutes, with the lube. “Sit on the edge, babe.”  
Liam did, and Brett put his hands on Liam’s knees. He leaned forward and kissed him. He pushed his knees wider and positioned himself between them. Brett kept kissing Liam’s neck, alternating sides. Liam stretched his neck back and threaded his fingers in Brett’s hair.  
Brett nipped at Liam’s skin as he lifted his hips off the bench. He took Liam’s trousers off, sending them to the floor. He put Liam back down as he opened his own trousers. He got his fingers lubed up and slipped them past Liam’s ring of muscles. Liam’s hands slipped to Brett’s shoulders.  
Brett didn’t wait long before pushing in, all the way. Liam moaned and let his head fall onto his shoulder. He pressed kisses to Brett’s neck and shoulder. He pulled his hips closer to Brett, seeking deeper penetration. Brett thrust up, keeping the movement continuous.  
“Ngh, Brett, fuck, harder.” Brett did as he was asked, and moaned into Liam’s shoulder.  
“Liam, I’m…” Liam nodded and Brett came hard. Liam did too, biting into Brett’s flesh. It was only when he withdrew that he noticed that his fangs had slipped out. “Wasn’t I right? Breaking the rules is fun.”  
“Well, it certainly felt good. How long does that cake have?”  
Brett checked the timer. “Ten minutes.”  
“I know what we can do for that amount of time.” Liam smiled.  
“Oh?” Liam, in answer, grabbed Brett’s face and smashed their lips together. They were still in the same positions they’d been in before, so it was easier for Liam to reach him. Brett pulled back, only for long enough to retort, because of course he did. “I like this activity. Maybe we should just forgo the cookies and muffins.” He tried to dive right back into kissing, but Liam held him back  
“I don’t think so. Scott deserves the best birthday party we can throw him. He’s helped so many people. He saved my life, and yours.”  
“That is true. You’re right, like always.” They went right back to kissing after that. Mason was definitely right about him when he was around Brett. He just couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Even during baking, he’d pressed himself against Brett’s back, giving him countless hugs. He’d taken Brett’s top off so he could kiss his spine as he was walking past. It wasn’t bad, but it could be greatly detrimental to his career and just general life if he couldn’t stop being like this.  
The timer went off, and Brett broke away from Liam. Liam dropped down off the bench and put his trousers on. He turned the heat down on the oven. He waited five minutes before putting his cookies in the oven. Brett started making his muffins and Liam hugged him from behind, kissing his back. Brett laughed.  
“I can’t cook if you’re holding onto me like that.”  
Liam shrugged. “Then tell me what I can do to help.”  
“Can you measure out two cups of flour and sift it into that bowl, please?” Brett pointed to a bowl on the counter.  
“Okay.” Liam did as he was asked, and followed all of the instructions afterwards When Liam’s cookies were out and Brett’s cake was in, they moved themselves to the couch. Liam decided that he wanted to give Brett a massage, so he went upstairs to get the moisturising cream. When he came back down, he couldn’t find Brett.  
“Brett?” He checked the kitchen, but he wasn’t there. He hadn’t heard him go upstairs, and he hadn’t heard any doors opening. “Brett?” Brett didn’t answer. Liam took a calming breath and told himself that Brett would be back shortly, and he’d be fine.  
He was, and Liam ran to him, wrapping his arms around him. He was on the verge of tears. “Liam?”  
“God, don’t _do_ that. We’ve been kidnapped once already, Brett.”  
“I’m sorry. I just went to call Lori. I was meant to take her to her football match, but I forgot.”  
Liam frowned. “Lori plays football?”  
“Oh, uh, I mean soccer, but she always calls it football, because that’s what it was originally called. She’s really rigid and uptight about that. She loves the history of it. She says that’s the best bit about it.”   
“Oh. I didn’t know she played either. I just assumed she was an art person.”  
Brett shook his head. “Music. She plays both the cello and flute. She’s working on her piano skills too. I invited her to the party, if that’s okay.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure Scott will love to have her there. Besides, Mason will probably invite everyone from the lacrosse team and we’ll be drowning in sweaty boys, and the only person who’ll enjoy that will be Mason.” Brett smiled and laughed.  
“I’ll tell him to only invite himself and his boyfriend.”  
Liam looked very confused. “Mason doesn’t have a boyfriend.”  
“Well, the way he was all over Danny suggests otherwise. I saw the two of them making out in the locker room when they thought everyone else had left.”  
Liam’s eyebrows lifted. “Did you now? When was this?”  
“Yesterday. They didn’t see me. Danny seemed to be really into it. I think, maybe, Mason’s a really good kisser. He’s definitely attractive.” Brett was swatted in the chest by an annoyed Liam. “Well, it’s true. Are you going to deny that your best friend is cute?”  
Liam pursed his lips and frowned in a way that let Brett know that he had Liam cornered. He chuckled. “Relax, babe, it’s you I love best.”


	23. Party

Day 31: Sunday

 

Party

 

After the muffins came out of the oven, Liam and Brett spent the rest of the day decorating their cakes. Liam had never been any good at this part; he made up for it in taste. Brett laughed at his simple designs, making a fondant wolf to pit on top of his cake.

 

“Here, let me.” He had filled the heart cookies with orange icing, sandwiched them together and piped tiny swirls on the top.

 

“How on earth did you get so good at that?”

 

“I practiced. And I failed, a lot. It took a long time to figure out how a piping bag even worked. Then, I needed to have the steady hands in order to do small work like this.”

 

“Oh, thank goodness. I thought you’d sold your soul to the devil. That would have been really worrying.”

 

“Who says I didn’t? I mean, my sex _is_ otherworldly, isn’t it?”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

 

They were now standing in the living room of Liam’s house, hugging, waiting for the others to turn up. There was a knock at the door, and Brett broke away to open it.

 

“Scott. I see you brought Stiles.” His voice was a little tight over his name, but they were both led through to the living room.  Liam hugged them both hello, and everyone but Liam tensed when Liam hugged Stiles. There was another knock at the door, and Liam went this time.

 

“Hey, Mason, Malia, Kira. How are you all?” He gave Mason and Kira a hug. He offered Malia one, but she declined. Liam led them through to where the others were. Brett was glaring at Stiles, and Scott was trying to get him to stop.

 

“So, Mason, where’s Danny?”

 

Mason blushed and stuttered out an answer. “What? Why would I bring Danny? I don’t even know who Danny is.”

 

“Sure you don’t. And Brett isn’t my boyfriend.”

 

Mason blinked at him. “What?”

 

“Well, I just thought if we were telling lies, I’d be the next in line.”

 

Mason frowned. “You’re dating Brett?”

 

Liam clapped him on the back, smiling. “Yep. And Brett told me he saw you kissing Danny. Don’t worry about it, dude. Scott and Stiles know Danny. I know Danny. He’s a good guy, worthy of your attentions. You’re allowed to bring your boyfriend here.”

 

“Well, he’s not really my boyfriend. We didn’t even go on a date. We just…I don’t know. It was probably nothing.”

 

“I spent all of junior year trying to get him to make out with me, or even like me, and I got nothing. Danny doesn’t just kiss people, Mason. If he kissed you, it means he really likes you. Call him. Invite him over.”

 

“How is it that all of you are gay? I thought that Liam and Scott were both straight. I knew Brett was Bi, and Stiles had to be…something. But _all_ of you?”

 

“Stiles is Bi, Liam’s Bi too, and I am fully gay. I really did love Allison, though. Kira was…I don’t know. I care about her, but I don’t know about love. We’re just friends, now.” He smiled at Kira, who nodded. She understood how Scott felt. She was currently dealing with a major crush on Malia.

 

“Still, damn, that’s a lot of gay. How on earth did you all find each other?”

 

Liam rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe we just called to each other’s gayness.”

 

“That doesn’t happen Liam.”

 

“I was joking. Any way, you should call Danny over. Brett and I made stuff for the party. There’s too much for just us.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Ten minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Mason went to answer it. “Hey Danny.”

 

“Hi.” Mason gave him a tentative hug. “Mason, I wanted to talk to you about the stuff that happened the other day.”

 

“Okay.” Danny frowned at the floor for a while before looking up and kissing Mason.

 

“I liked it, and if you-“ He was cut off by Mason pressing their lips together.

 

“I want to date you. You are amazing, and handsome, and everything I could have hoped for.” Danny smiled and took his hand, walking into the celebrations. Everyone who had super-human hearing congratulated the pair, and Danny blushed sweetly.

 

When Liam and Brett brought out the cakes, everyone was stunned. “If these taste even half as good as they look, we are _so_ screwed. How much baking did you do?”

 

“In the grand scale of things, not much. I could have done so much more, and I think Brett stands with me on that point. Anyway, time to find out if it _does_ taste as good as it looks.” He cut into the orange cake first, giving out small-ish pieces. He knew just how rich both the cupcakes and cheesecake would be.

 

“Oh, wow. Who was it who made this one?”

 

“That would be Brett.” Everyone turned to stare in awe at him.

 

“How can one person be this good at baking?”

 

“Well, calm down, you haven’t even tasted mine yet.” Even offended so, Liam had to admit that Brett’s orange cake was deliciously sweet and wonderfully soft.

 

Liam handed out his biscuits next, and everyone moaned and groaned over those too. “We’re all gonna end up fat, between the two of you.”

 

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Liam gave a little squeak as Brett pressed into his back. He whispered in his ear, and Liam shivered, nodding. “Please help yourselves, I’m going upstairs.” He grabbed Brett’s hand and led him up the stairs. The others exchanged looks; they knew exactly what was going to happen. The noises that emanated from Liam’s bedroom proved that they were right. Lydia put some music on, and they all laughed and continued to try what Brett and Liam had made.


End file.
